The Hunter
by Hana Kazusa Laytis
Summary: [HIATUS] Kebangkitan Zeus merupakan awal dari kehancuran dunia. Belum selesai masalah Zeus, bibit chaos sudah ikut membuat masalah! "Aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu." "Tak ada gunanya kau lakukan itu keponakanku." "Kita gunakan ca-." Chapter 7-A update! R&R please!
1. 1 : The Ring, Cat, and Mysterious Boys

**Hai minna~ :D**

**Hana minta maaf ya? Hana belum bisa nyelesain cerita yang lainnya. Karena, Hana sibuk belajar karena test yang akan datang dan ulangan, PR, tugas sendiri, dan tugas kelompok yang menumpuk banyak. Jadi, Hana sering sulit untuk melanjutkan cerita.**

**Karena itu, Hana datang lagi dengan multichap baruu~. Untuk menghibur saja. Hehehe :D Padahal, multichap yang lain belum selesai. Tenang-tenang, Hana masih lanjutin cerita yang lama kok. Tergantung reviewnya, makin banyak makin cepat. **

**Hana buat cerita ini berdasarkan sedikit cerita asli masalah cincinnya tapi, Hana tambah tokoh dan sedikit ya gitu deh. Langsung baca aja yah~ :D**

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**The Hunter**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi buat pusing, OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s) berterbangan, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Ring, Cat, and** **Mysterious Boys**

* * *

Aku berjalan menelusuri taman dengan langkah yang gontai. Sepi. Tak ada seseorang di taman ini. Seketika, taman yang di penuhi tumbuhan ini langsung berubah menjadi tempat reruntuhan di Yunani. Aku melihat beberapa patung dewa-dewi Yunani—Athena, Appolo, Arthemis, Ares, dan Nyx dalam keadaan rusak. Aku bergidik ngeri. Suasana reruntuhan ini sangat mencekam. Aku merasa ada aura gelap menyelimuti ruangan ini.

Aku membalikkan tubuh, berusaha untuk bersiaga bila ada serangan atau semacam dari segala arah. Aku merasa ada yang mendekat dari belakang. Segera aku membalikkan tubuh. Aku melihat seorang berambut _blonde_ berada di belakangku.

"Ka—Kau!" teriakku.

"Lari! Zeus bangkit! Kita belum siap untuk melawannya!" teriaknya sambil menarikku dan berlari menyeretku. Seketika, ruangan berubah menjadi ruangan menjadi berwarna putih polos dan tak ada apa-apa selain aku dan si _blonde._ Aku merasa mataku memberat seketika dan aku terpejam seketika.

.

* * *

.

Aku terbangun mendengar jam wekerku berbunyi nyaring. Segera, aku mematikan jam wekerku. Aku merapikan kasur dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Aku mengacak rambut _brunette_ku. Aku frustasi. Sudah 3 kali, mungkin lebih aku bermimpi seperti itu. Mimpi yang selalu sama.

Dan saat aku bermimpi seperti itu, cincinku yang berada di jari manis di tangan kananku bercahaya. Aku heran. Apa ini? Apa ini pertanda? Kurasa iya. Tapi, untuk apa? Zeus bangkit. Itu hanya mitos di Yunani. Tapi kenapa ada aura gelap yang menyelimuti reruntuhan itu? Aura yang sangat mencekam untukku.

"Aku pusing!" teriakku dengan frustasi sambil mengacak rambutku.

Aku melirik ke arah jam weker. Sudah jam 5 pagi rupanya. Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku segera mandi dengan air dingin yang mungkin dapat menyegarkan pikiranku yang kacau dengan mimpi itu.

.

* * *

.

"Karin, aku mau pergi dengan Ken. Apa kau mau pergi?" tanya Ray saat kami—Ray, Ken, dan aku—sarapan bersama. Ray Tanamura adalah teman. yang tinggal satu rumah denganku. Ia dan Ken Nagaoya—pacar Ray adalah sahabatku. Kami tinggal bersama sejak kelas 5 SD.

"Ya, aku mau ke taman. Silahkan kencan," ucapku ringan sambil terkekeh pelan.

Ray menatapku dengan tatapan ketus. Ia memang tidak suka bila aku menggodanya tentang hubungannya dengan Ken. Ken yang melihatnya tertawa ringan. Ia segera melerai aku dan Ray yang akan memulai adu mulut.

.

* * *

.

Aku menyusuri lekuk taman kota dengan langkah gontai. Sinar matahari yang belum terik menemaniku di taman ini. Aku melirik ke beberapa tempat. Ramai, banyak orang yang berada di taman ini, entah jalan-jalan, joging, ataupun kencan.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat kesukaanku di taman ini. Di bawah pohon sakura di pusat taman dekat dengan air mancur dan kumpulan bunga mawar, melati, dan tulip. Sesampainya di tempat favoritku, aku segera duduk di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon sakura.

Aku membuka tas kecilku dan mengeluarkan novel yang kubawa dan membacanya. Angin musim semi berhembus pelan, menerbang helai sakura yang baru saja mekar dengan bau khasnya. Aku menikmati saat seperti ini, menenangkan sekali.

**KRASAK! KRASAK! KRASAK!**

Aku merasa ada sesuatu di semak belakangku. Aku segera berdiri, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang sesuatu di balik semak-semak itu. Tangan kananku sudah bersiap untuk melemparkan novel yang berisi 600 halaman itu.

"Miaw~" saat sesuatu itu keluar disertai suaranya aku mulai tenang.

"Oh... Kucing," lirihku.

Seekor kucing berbulu coklat dengan mata hitam keluar dari balik semak. Ada tanda aneh yang berbentuk bintang di dahinya. Dan ia memakai kalung yang sama seperti ikat rambutku. Perlahan kucing itu berjalan mendekatiku. Aku segera berjongkok agar lebih mudah mengamati kucing itu.

Aku mengelus kepalanya pelan. Sepertinya kucing itu menerima perlakuanku. Aku terkekeh ringan melihat telinganya bergerak karena elusan lembutku.

"Nona Karin akhirnya kita bertemu juga," ucap kucing itu seketika.

E—Eh?! Aku terpatung sejenak. Mencerna situasi yang sulit untuk aku jelaskan ini. _'Ku—Kucing bi—bisa bica—ra!' _pikirku yang mulai _on _di situasi ini. Aku berancang-ancang untuk berlari. Tapi, kucing itu menghadangku.

"Kau tak boleh pergi Karin!" ucapnya.

"Ke—Kenapa?" tanyaku ragu.

"Karena, aku harus menjagamu dari Zeus dan semacamnya itu perintah dari seseorang," ucapnya. Aku menyergit dahi. Lagi-lagi Zeus. Siapa sih yang dimaksud. Zeus di motologi Yunani kuno atau apa. Zeus nama orang? Mungkin sih. Aku benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Oh iya~ Aku belum memberi tau namaku, namaku Nyaken—pembantu dewi Athena," ucapnya "Kau bisa panggil aku Shi-_chan_, Karin!" lanjutnya dengan riang.

Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Shi-_chan_ mendekat padaku. Ia lalu berguling di depanku. Aku yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. _'Tak apalah, bisa jadi teman juga!' _pikirku ringan sambil mengelus kepalanya.

.

* * *

.

Aku bermain bersama Shi-chan selama 30 menit, sejak aku bertemu dengannya dan ia bercerita tentang tugasnya. Ia menceritakkan beberapa hal padaku. Dan ia meminta untuk tinggal bersamaku. Aku mengiyakan saja. Bilang saja peliharaan, kan lucu juga.

**STRACH!**

Ada serangan yang mendadak yang hampir mengenaiku jika aku tak menghindar. Aku melirik Shi-_chan_, ia tak apa. Aku tersenyum lega. Dari atas pohon sakura, muncul anak laki-laki yang dengan pakai serba hitam dan membawa senjata seperti tongkat yang ujungnya adalah pedang dalam bentuk melengkung. Ia menyerangku lagi dengan senjatanya yang mengeluarkan aura berwarna ungu gelap. Aku sukses menghindar dari beberapa serangannya.

"Shi-_chan_ siapa dia?" tanya yang mulai jengkel mendapat serangan dari anak aneh itu.

"Di—Dia Ares!" teriak Shi-chan yang juga menghindari dari serangan Ares. Ares? Aku terhenyak pelan. Bukannya Ares itu dewa perang menurut mitologi Yunani. Tapi kenapa bisa ada disini. Aku tak perduli, yang penting sekarang aku bisa bebas dari serangan dewa perang ini dulu.

"Heh! Ternyata Athena sudah bertemu dengan pembantunya. Aku tak perlu susah-susah menghancurkan kalian berdua," ujarnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Athena? Tu—Tunggu siapa yang kau maksud?" tanyaku yang penuh dengan keheran semakin menjadi.

"Kau! Kau itu Athena!" jawabnya sambil melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi padaku.

Aku segera menarik Shi_-chan_. Dan mengambil sebuah batu berukuran sedang. Dan aku melemparnya ke arah Dewa Ares itu. Batu itu mengenai pelipisnya dan membuat luka ringan padanya. Sementara itu, aku dan Shi-_chan_ langsung kabur.

.

* * *

.

"Shi-_chan_, apa kita sudah aman?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kurasa iya Karin," jawab Shi-chan dengan napas terengah.

Kami sudah berlari cukup jauh dari Dewa Ares itu. Aku menyergitkan dahi. Benar-benar kejadian yang tidak masuk di akal. Bagaimana mungkin Dewa Ares yang berada dalam mitologi Yunani bisa berada di sini? Benar-benar mustahil sekali untukku!

"Shi-_chan_, sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanyaku sambil menatap Shi-chan. Kucing berbulu coklat itu menatapku. Matanya yang gelap menatap mata _emerald _milikku. Ia menarik napas ringan.

"Kau tau Karin? Cincin milikmu itu adalah cincin Dewi Athena. Dan cincin itu harus di jaga untuk mengalah Zeus dan menyegel kekuatannya serta menyegel kekuatan bibit chaos. Bila tidak di segel, dunia akan mengalami kehancuran. Waktu sudah tidak ada. Ruang waktu sudah lepas bila Zeus bangkit. Jika ruang waktu lepas, kekacauan yang parah akan terjadi," ucap Shi-chan.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala saja. Berusaha memahami keterangan dari Shi-chan yang sedikit tidak dapat masuk di pikiranku. Muali dari Zeus, Ares, mitos. Jujur, aku tak _connect _sebenarnya. Tapi, aku berusaha memahaminya.

"Tidak hanya ada cincin Athena. Tapi, juga ada cincin Ares, Nyx, Zeus, Poseidon, Appolo, Arthemis, Aphordite, Uranus, Hades, dan sebagainya. Kau akan bertemu pemilik semua cincin itu nanti," lanjut Shi-chan.

"Hah?" ucapku dengan spontan sambil melihat cincinku. Cincin ini sebenarnya ada berapa banyak? 10 tidak lebih, 100 mungkin iya. Apa cincin ini pasaran ya? Jumlahnya banyak sekali. Aku segera menepuk pelan kepalaku. Benar-benar! Aku sangat pusing sekarang.

"A—Apa aku harus melawan Zeus?" tanyaku ragu.

"Iya itu sudah tugasmu Karin~," jawab Shi-chan dengan santai dan duduk melingkar di bawah kakiku. Aku takut dengan jawaban itu. Shi-chan dengan asyiknya duduk melingkar di kakiku. Pikiranku segera berputar ke dalam hal-hal yang akan menantiku saat melawan Zeus.

.

* * *

.

"Kau sudah temukan dia?" tanya seorang berambut _blonde_.

"Belum. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya balik seorang dengan rambut coklat karamel. Seorang berambut _blonde_ itu menggeleng pelan. Iris _sapphire_ itu menata iris mata orang dengan rambut coklat karamel.

"Sepertinya ia akan mendapatkan serangan dari Ares," tukas orang dengan rambut _blonde _itu sambil berlari mencari orang yang dia cari.

"Dia ini meninggalkanku saja," jawab orang berambut coklat yang ikut berlari mengejar si pemilik rambut _blode._

_._

* * *

_._

**STRACH!**

Aura berwarna ungu gelap menyelimuti atmosfer sekitarku dan Shi-chan. Dewa Ares datang sambil membawa senjataya yang di acungkan padaku. Aku dengan sigap menghindar dari serangannya.

"Kau apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku yang mulai lelah karena serangannya.

"Cincinmu, aku ingin kau memberiku cincinmu atau," ucapnya dengan sedikit menggantungkan kata atau.

"Atau apa?" tanyaku yang semakin lama ketus.

"Kau bergabung denganku untuk membangkitkan Zeus," ucapnya ringan dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"TIDAK AKAN!" teriakku.

**STRACH!**

Serangannya mengenai kakiku, membuat luka yang cukup dalam di kakiku hingga membuat darah segar mengalir. Shi-chan yang melihatnya segera menjadi tameng untukku dari serangan Dewa Ares. Aku merasakan kehadiran sesuatu. Entah dari mana, aku hanya bersiap siaga.

Dari jauh, aku melihat sesuatu. Sosok dengan wajah yang tak asing bagiku, tapi aku tak tau siapa dia. Sosok itu membawa panah. Ia berlari dengan kencang mendekatiku dan Shi-chan. Ia melepaskan beberapa anak panahnya pada Dewa Ares.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ragu saat melihat luka di kakiku.

"Mungkin iya," jawabku ragu. Orang itu atau lebih tepatnya cowok itu melindungiku dari serangan Dewa Ares. Misterius sekali dia yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menolongku. Shi-chan dan cowok misterius itu melindungiku dari Ares. Hingga, Ares kalah dan terluka berat.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang dengan pakaian berwarna hitam layaknya Dewi Nyx, datang dan menolong Ares. Ia menggeluarkan cahaya dari tongkatnya yang berwarna hitam dengan lambang-lambang aneh yang sepertinya tulisan Yunani kuno. Seketika, Dewi Nyx dan Ares itu hilang kasat mata.

"Kau baik-baik saja Karin?" tanya cowok misterius yang tadi menolongku.

"Ya. Kenapa kau tau namaku?" tanyaku ragu. Cowok misterius itu menyunggingkan senyum ringan padaku. Seketika pipiku memanas. _'Aa~ Di—dia ini keren juga!' _jeritku di hati dengan histeris. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Lalu segera aku sambut uluran tanganku. Dan, ia menarik tubuhku dan memelukku.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu juga," bisiknya pelan sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Aku yang mendengar ucapan itu seketika terkejut. _'Memangnya ada apa?' _pikirku heran melihat tingkahnya. Ia tersenyum ringan padaku dan Shi-chan. Lalu, ia berbalik dan pergi.

"Hei! Tu—Tunggu! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku.

"Datanglah ke taman ini bersama Shi-chan atau mungkin temanmu besok jam 9 pagi. Aku akan memberitahumu semuanya," jawabnya ringan lalu menghilang seperti angin yang berhembus. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan heran. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia menolongku dan Shi-chan. Apa dia juga mempunyai cincin dewa. Ya, kurasa iya. Dia memiliki cincin dewa. Aku menatap Shi-chan dan menggendongnya.

"Kau tahu dia?" tanyaku pada Shi-chan.

"Rahasia nyan~," jawab Shi-chan dengan santai.

"Hah! Kau ini, Shi-chan! Ya sudahlah. Ayo pulang!" ucapku sambil menggendong Shi-chan. Shi-chan sangat tenang di dalam pelukkanku. Sesekali aku mengelus kepalanya. Pikiranku berputar mencari jawaban atas kejadian pagi ini. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Aku sangat bingung dengan kejadian ini. Aku melihat cincinku.

"Mungkin, ini awal petualangan," ucapku ringan.

.

* * *

.

"Kau sudah menemukannya _onii-chan_?" tanya orang dengan iris _blue ocean _pada orang yang beriris _sapphire_. Orang dengan iris _sapphire _itu menyunggikan senyum ringan pada pemilik mata _blue ocean _itu. Gadis dengan rambut _blonde_ panjang itu tersenyum ringan pada kakaknya.

"Kau pasti sangat senang," ucapnya ringan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Aih~ Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama. Bagaimana jelekkah? Anehkah? Ancurkah? Review untuk kritik dan saran :D**


	2. 2 : About the Ring and the First Problem

**Hallo minna-san~ (^_^)**

**Gomene, Hana baru bisa update fanfic Hana yang terbengkalai (T.T).**

**Ini di karenakan modem Hana yang agak payah signalnya. Serta inspirasinya yang hilang entah kemana. Tapi, akhirnya Hana bisa update sekarang (^_^) **

**Kalo ada yang mau minta Hana lanjut cepet bisa kirim pesan buat Hana di facebook atau di twitter. Karena, Hana sering lupa buat lanjutin cerita karena tugas yang banyak plus sulit serta Hana lagi sedang gemar mencari lagu-lagu (^_^). Untuk yang mau kirim pesan di jejaring sosial Hana bisa liat di profil Hana**

* * *

**Hana balas review dulu ya~**

**Chang Mui Lie N Chang Chan Lie : Nee~ Udah lanjut kok :) Arigatou buat reviewnya :)**

**Celubba : Arigatou sudah review~ Terima kasih sudah mengoreksi kesalahan Hana. Hana memang tidak paham cara menulis yang benar. Kekeke~ x3 Arigatou sekali udah review Celubba-san ^^**

**NabilahAnanda : Arigatou sudah review~ Maaf banget baru bisa update ya Nabila-san ^^**

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**The Hunter**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi buat pusing, OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s) berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : About the Ring and the First Problem**

* * *

Aku terbangun dan tengah berada di daerah yang entah apa ini. Aku mendongak ke atas. Ada cahaya bulan yang melewati celah dedaunan. Aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku berada di hutan. Aku bangkit, membersihkan rokku yang sedikit kotor terkena dedaunan yang rontok.

Aku menengok ke segala penjuru arah. Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Karena hanya ada beberapa persen cahaya yang membantu penglihatanku. Suasana yang remang ini membuatku harus bersiap siaga. Siapa tau ada yang menyerang?

Ada suara yang terdengar di belakangku. Segera kubalikkan tubuhku. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerangnya. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Mencoba mendengar bunyi-bunyian di sekitarku.

Aku membalikan tubuhku, segera aku memukul seseorang di depanku. Namun, ia menghindar. Melompat beberapa langkah ke belakang. Aku berlari dan mulai menendangnya. Tanganku ikut untuk memukul tubuhnya. Namun, tak ada serangan yang mengenainya.

Tangan kanannya, menyentuh tangan kiriku. Ia segera menarikku ke mendekatinya. Tangannya masih menarik tanganku dengan erat

"LEPASKAN!" teriakku.

"Jangan takut," ucapnya sambil melepaskan tangaku perlahan.

Aku sedikit ragu dengan tindakannya. Aku mendongak, mencoba menatap wajahnya. Aku menatap seorang cowok dengan rambut hitam dan pakaian yang berwarna gelap sepertinya. Aku tak dapat terlalu melihat wajahnya karena penerangan yang minim ini.

"Ng! Kau kawan apa lawan?" tanyaku ragu.

Ia tersenyum ringan "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Aku merasa pandanganku memberat. Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Aku merasa pandangaku gelap dan kesadaranku menghilang. Entah sekarang aku berada dimana.

.

* * *

.

"Karin~," Shi-chan bergelayut di kakiku.

Aku membuka mata perlahan. Aku segera menggeliat pelan di atas kasur. Aku mencoba mencari kesadaran seutuhnya untukku. Aku menengok ke kakiku. Menatap Shi-chan yang masih menatapku heran. Aku mengusap kepalanya pelan. Segera aku menoleh menatap jam weker yang berada di atas jam. Jarum panjang menunjuk angka 6 dan jarum pendek menunjuk angka 5. Aku segera bangkit dan mengambil handuk.

"_Ohayou_, Shi-chan," ucapku sambil melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

* * *

.

"Karin, kau ada acara?" tanya Ray saat melihatku turun dari kamarku.

"Ada. Kenapa?" tanyaku balik sambil membantu Ray membuat sarapan.

"Ng~ Aku hanya bertanya," jawabnya ringan sambil menumis sayuran.

Kami membuat sarapan hanya berdua. Dimana Ken? Dia masih sibuk di kamarnya. Dan dia tak mau ikut membantu kami membuat sarapan. Mau tahu kenapa ia tak mau membuat sarapan? Jika ia membantu kami membuat sarapan ia bisa meracuni kami dengan masakannya. Ia tak bisa memasak dan tak mengerti apa-apa dengan dunia masak.

"_Ohayou minna!_" sapa Ken ceria saat memasuki dapur.

"_Ohayou_," balasku dan Ray bersamaan.

"Ken kau buat minuman ya?" ucapku sambil sibuk mengocok telur.

"Dan jangan salah masukan bahan! Jangan sampai kau membunuh kami seperti dulu!" ancam Ray sambil melirik tajam Ken.

Ken mengangguk dengan cepat. Segera ia membuat jus jeruk untuk kami. Aku yakin Ken masih merasa ngeri dengan ancaman Ray. Memang ancaman Ray berbahaya. Sesekali juga ada beberapa kalimat yang pedas menyertai ancamannya. Jadi, sesekali Ray menyeramkan bukan? Jujur, aku takut saat melihat Ray marah.

.

* * *

.

"Karin~ Ayo cepat~," ucap Shi-chan sambil menarik rokku.

"Ish! Kau ini sabar dulu! Ya siap! Ayo kita berangkat!" aku segera mengendong Shi-chan.

"Ray, Ken kami pergi dulu! _Jaa~,_" ucapku sambil menutup pintu dan berjalan melewati pagar.

Aku melewati lekuk jalanan kota sambil mengendong Shi-chan. Udara yang tidak terlalu panas dan masih _fresh _membuatku berjalan dengan perlahan untuk menikmati keadaan hari ini. Hari ini cerah. Matahari bersinar diiringi dengan gumpalan awan putih yang berjalan pelan.

.

* * *

.

"Kau akan bertemu Karin untuk menjelaskan cincin atau kau ingin kencan dengannya?" tanya Michiru sambil meminum jus jeruknya. Kazune menghentika aktifitas menali tali sepatunya. Ia membuang muka dari arah Michiru. Dengan nada ketus ia menjawab "Aku tak mungkin kencan dengannya! Dia kan bukan jadi pacarku!"

Michi terkekeh pelan. Ia kembali meneguk jus jeruknya. Michi meletakkan jus jeruknya di atas meja. Segera ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kazune yang masih dengan senang hati menali sepatunya.

"Bukan jadi pacar, tapi belum jadi pacar! Aku yakin kau akan pacaran dengannya! Aku yakin!" ucap Michi berapi-api.

Kazune tak menggubrisnya, ia masih dengan sibuk menali sepatunya. Setelah selesai menali sepatu segera ia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Satu langkah ia telah melewati pintu itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Michi.

"Jaga rumah! Bila ada serangan panggil aku," ucap Kazune sambil menutup pintu dan pergi.

.

* * *

.

Aku menatap sekitar setibanya di tempat yang kami—aku dan cowok misterius itu janjikan. Aku mengamati baik-baik setiap orang yang berada di sekitarku. Dia belum datang. Aku menghela napas. Segera aku duduk di bangku taman sambil menurunkan Shi-chan dari pelukkanku.

"Nyan~ Karin~ tunggu sebentar," ucap Shi-chan sambil menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang kecil. Aku mengangguk ringan. Segera kudongakkan kepalaku menatap langit yang cerah. Entah kenapa. Aku merasakan ada hal yang akan menimpaku. Kupejamkan mataku untuk menikmati keadaan pagi ini.

"Karin! Dia datang!" teriak Shi-chan.

Segera kubuka kelopak mataku. Aku menatap dia. Ia mengenakan _ham _biru tua dan celana _jeans _berwarna gelap. Rambut _blonde_nya ditiup angin lembut. Mata _shappier_nya menatapku. Napasnya sedikit tersengkal. Aku yakin, dia pasti berlari untuk sampai kesini.

"_Go—Gomene_! Aku ter—lambat," ucapnya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Tak apa. Duduklah," aku menggeser tubuhku ke bagian bangku yang lain. Dia segera duduk di sampingku. Ia menarik nafas beberapa kali untuk menstabilkan pasokan nafasnya yang hilang karena ia belari. Tak lama, ia segera membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku Kazune Kujyou. Kau Hanazono Karin kan?" ia segera mengulurkan tangannya. Aku tersenyum pelan sambil menganggukkan kepalaku. Segera ku jabat tangannya. Saat berjabatan, aku mengingat kejadian kemarin. _Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Lalu segera aku sambut uluran tanganku. Dan, ia menarik tubuhku dan memelukku. _Aku segera menepis pikiran itu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pembicaraan kita. Menurutmu dewa itu apa Karin?" tanya Kazune.

"Dewa itu... Hm... Orang yang berkuasa," jawabku dengan tidak berpikir.

"Kalau berpikir begitu, kau salah. \Dewa itu seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan _absolu_t. Dan kekuatan absolut itu di gunakan menjaga. Seperti kita menjaga dunia ini dari kebangkitan Zeus," terang Kazune. Sejenak, suasana menjadi tenang. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku masih berkutat dengan pikiranku yang mencerna masalah tentang kebangkitan Zeus. Kazune hanya menunggu pertanyaan dariku. Shi-chan? Lupakan dia. Dia sedang tidur melingkar di sampingku.

"Ng~ Kazune. Boleh aku bertanya?" tanyaku.

"Boleh. Apa?" jawab Kazune singkat sambil menoleh padaku.

"Sebenarnya, kemarin itu siapa? Mereka itu sangat kuat," ucapku sambil menatap Kazune.

"Mereka itu," Kazune sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya "Kau tahu? Yang menyerangmu Dewa Ares sebenarnya ia Karasuma Kirio dan yang menolongnya adalah Dewi Nyx atau harus aku panggil Karasuma Kirika, adik Kirio. Cincin mereka di dapatkan dari ayah mereka Karasuma Kirihiko. Tapi, aku tak tau keberadaannya sekarang," terang Kazune.

"Shi-chan sudah menerangkanmu sedikit tentang cincin itu bukan?" tanya Kazune.

Aku melirik Shi-chan yang tertidur pulas di sampingku "Ya, ia menerangkan bahwa nanti aku akan bertemu semua pemilik cincin dewa. Kau memiliki cincin apa Kazune?" tanya sedikti penasaran melihat cincin Kazune yang di gunakan untuk menjadi liontin kalungnya.

"Aku? Aku memiliki cincin Dewa Apollo. Tapi, mungkin aku juga bisa memiliki lebih dari satu cincin. Dewa Apollo adalah dewa pemanah, cahaya, musik, dan penyembuh. Orang Yunani kuno melambangkan Dewa Apollo dengan busur dan anak panah. Dewa Apollo di saudarakan dengan Dewi Arthemis. Dewa Apollo memiliki senjata yaitu busur panah," terang Kazune. Kazune menatapku. Mungkin ia memastikan bahwa aku mencerna penjelasannya dengan baik. Dan itu benar. Aku percaya satu hal. Dewa Apollo adalah dewa yang kuat.

"Dan kau itu Dewi," ucap Kazune yang segera aku potong.

"Aku memiliki cincin Dewi Athena. Dewi Athena adalah dewi kebijaksanaa, strategi, dan perang. Di lambangkan dengan burung hantu dan pohon zaitun. Senjatanya~ Ng~ Kalau tidak salah tombak," potongku.

Kazune tersenyum lembut padaku. Lalu ia mengacak rambutku. Ia tertawa ringan seusai mendengar perkataanku.

"Kau tau banyak hal ternyata," ucapnya "Kalau Dewa Ares dan Dewi Nyx bagaimana?" tanya Kazune padaku.

"Dewa Ares itu," ucapku.

"Dewa Ares adalah dewa perang. Orang Yunani melambangkan dengan burung hering dan anjing. Dewa Ares menguasai semua alat perang! Dan orang Romawi melambangkannya dengan planet Mars. Dewa Ares adalah aku, Karasuma Kirio!"

Aku segera menarik Shi-chan yang masih pulas tertidur. Shi-chan segera bangun. Ia menatapku kaget. Kazune dan aku sudah melompat ke belakang beberapa langkah. Sebelum kilatan cahaya berwarna ungu gelap menimpa bangku yang kami duduki.

"Reflek kalian bagus. Tapi, tak sebagus reflekku! Rasakan ini!" Kirio segera melancarkan serangan dari pedangnya.

Aura berwarna ungu gelap menyerangku dan Kazune secara membabi buta. Anak aneh itu atau yang namanya Kirio itu tidak berubah seperti kemarin. Sepertinya, ia hanya menggunakan senjata dewa saja. _'Memang bisa menjadi dewa tanpa berubah seutuhnya?_' batinku seketika.

Hampir saja serangan Kirio mengenaiku jika Kazune tak menarikku. Aku menatap Kazune. Ia tak berubah menjadi dewa. Ia membawa busur panah dan melemparkan beberapa anak panah ke kirio. Beberapa anak panah mengenainya. Tapi, tak membuat luka yang berarti. Hanya goresan-goresan ringan yang mengenai tubuhya.

"Serahkan cincin kalian berdua padaku agar kalian selamat," tutur Kirio dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"Tak akan!" Kazune melepaskan beberapa anak panah pada Kirio. Namun, anak panah itu tidak ada yang mengenainya sama sekali. Aku sedikit menggeram. Aku tak bisa membantu Kazune. Aku tak tau apa yang akan kulakukan selain aku menghindar dari serangan Kirio. Aku merasa tak berguna karena tak dapat membantu Kazune. _'Aku ingin menjaga Kazune dan Shi-chan!' _batinku.

Cahaya berwarna putih sedikit _pink_ menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Merasakan ada beberapa hal yang terjadi. Aku membuka mataku. Melihat sebuah tombak dengan warna putih dan ukiran-ukiran huruf Yunani kuno di tombakku. Sesuatu yang mirip dengan ikat rambutku bertengger di salah satu sisi tombak itu. Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sial! Kekuatan Athena mulai bangkit!" runtuk Kirio "Kalau begitu. Aku habisi saja kalian sekarang karena kalian tak mau menjadi kawan!" Kirio melemparkan pedangnya padaku.

Aku membalikkan tongkatku menjadi posisi horizonal. Mencoba menahan pedang itu. Beberapa percikan api muncul karena gesekan pedang dengan tombakku. Seketika pedang itu kembali pada Kirio. Aku melompat ke belakang menyamakan diriku dengan Kazune.

"Kau hebat Karin!" Kazune tersenyum padaku sesaat dan kembali memberikan wajah dinginnya pada Kirio.

"Lumayan untuk amatiran," Kirio menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah Kazune dengan cepat. Pedang yang di pegang Kirio hampir mengenai leher Kazune jika aku tidak mendorong tumbuhku ke samping Kazune dan menahan pedang itu dengan tombakku. Kazune segera munduk beberapa langkah. Ia bersiap melepaskan anak panahnya.

Aku menyerang Kirio dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Namun, Kirio selalu bisa menghindar dari serangan itu. Kazune melepaskan anak panahnya. Anak panah itu mengenai pergelangan tangan Kirio. Kirio tersungkur dan pedangnya jatuh. Tak aku siakan kesempatan itu. Segera aku bersiap memukulnya dengan tongkatku. Namun itu gagal karena ada tongkat lain yang menghalangi tongkatku. Aku menatap tongkat yang menghalangi tongkatku. Tongkat berwarna hitam dengan ukiran-ukiran yang pernah aku lihat.

"Dewi Nyx!" teriakku spontan.

Segera aku mendapatkan dorongan yang keras saat tongkat hitam itu mengenai tubuhku. Aku tersungkur dan tongkatku jatuh jauh dariku. Badanku semua terasa sangat sakit. Aku mencoba menggerakan tanganku tapi sulit. Shi-chan juga bernasib sama denganku. Ia mendapatkan tendangan dari Kirio berulang kali hingga ia tak sadar kini.

Kulihat Kirio sudah bangkit dan bekerja sama dengan Kirika untuk menyerang Kazune. Beberapa serangan membuat Kazune jatuh tak berdaya. Kazune mencoba meraih busur dan anak panahnya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Namun tak bisa. Tangan Kazune tak menjangkaunya.

"Nah, selesailah riwayatmu Dewa Apollo!" Kirio hendak menusukkan pedangnya ke Kazune. Aku memejamkan mataku. Tak berani dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Kazune. Aku takut melihat Kazune tertusuk pedang Dewa Ares yang sangat kuat ikut.

"Seseorang tolong Kazune!" jeritku lirih.

.

* * *

.

"_Brandelli di fuoco_!" teriak seseorang sambil menebaskan pedangnya pada Kirio yang kini terpental jauh. Kirika yang melihatnya segera menolong Kirio. Dan membawa Kiro pergi menjauh. Sepertinya, Kirio terluka parah. Aku mengumpulkan tenaga dan berdiri. Aku menatap orang yang menolongku dan Kazune. Ia sudah berbalik dan pergi. Aku mencoba mengejarnya. Tapi, jarak antara aku dan dia jauh.

"Hei! Tunggu!" teriakku padanya. Ia diam, sedikit membalikkan kepalanya padaku hingga aku dapat melihat sedikit wajahnya. Aku menatap bibir dan hidungnya. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi," ucapnya lalu pergi.

"Hei! Kau itu!" aku berteriak kencang padanya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ia segera menjauh dariku.

Aku tak mengerjarnya. Sedikit aku berpikir. _'Gaya bicaranya mirip dengan yang di mimpiku. Apa dia itu yang di mimpiku ya?' _batinku. Aku menoleh, mentap Kazune yang mulai bangkit. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya dan membantunya.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan Karin?" tanya Kazune cemas padaku.

Aku menggeleng "Aku tak apa-apa. Tapi, Shi-chan terluka parah." Aku menunjuk Shi-chan. Aku dan Kazune berlari mendekati Shi-chan. Segera aku menggendong Shi-chan.

"Ayo kita obati Nyaken!" Kazune segera mengajakku berlari entah kemana.

Aku hanya mengikuti Kazune di sampingnya. Aku berpikir sejenak. Benar-benar menyeramkan sekali hari ini. Tapi, aku sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan dewa. Tapi, sepertinya kebangkitan Zeus akan membawa bencana yang besar. Terutama dengan adanya Dewa Ares dan Dewi Nyx yang membantunya. Aku yakin masih ada masalah besar di depanku.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Omo~ *logat Korea keluar***

**Chapter 2 selesai nih \(ˇvˇ)/**

**Gomene, jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan (ʃ˘̩̩T.Tƪ) Habis Hana bingung mau di buat kayak apa. Jadi, Hana buat seperti ini.**

**Gimana? Jelekkah?Anehkah? GaJekah? Untuk kritik dan saran silah review.(^_^)**


	3. 3 : Chaos Seed and He Again

**Hallo minna-san~ **

**Hana datang untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini! \(ˇvˇ)/ Karena ada banyak respon untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Jadi Hana kerjakan segera. Kekeke~ ~(*-*~)(~*-*)~ Tapi, gomene sangat! Fanfic ini terlambat di update karena Hana sakit setelah pulang berlibur. Dan kini Hana sudah masuk sekolah lagi. Nah, Hana ingatkan lagi. Kalo ada yang mau minta Hana lanjut cepet bisa kirim pesan buat Hana di facebook atahu di twitter. Untuk jejaring sosial Hana bisa di lihat di profil Hana.**

* * *

**Hana balas review dulu ya~**

**Guest 1 : Arigatou pujiaannya :) Silahkan menikmati chapter ini :)**

**Guest 2 : Nee~ Ini sudah lanjut. Maaf ya telat. Arigatou buat reviewnya :)**

**Guest 3 : Nee~Sudah lanjut. Maaf update telat. Arigatou reviewnya :3**

**Guest 4 : Untuk nama facebook Anggit Restuningsih kalau twitter AnggitRestuAR. Nee~ Sudah lanjut. Maaf terlambat. Arigatou reviewnya ^^**

**diviru nishikiori : Arigatou pujiannya :) Ini memang terinspirasi dari anime Kamichama Karin tapi sedikit tambahkan ide yang Hana dapat saat membaca novel dan nonton film :) Sudah lanjut kok ^^**

**Oceana Queen : Nee~ Hana ambil dari internet. Beruhubung ensiklopedia punya Hana kurang lengkat. Nee~ Hana sudah lenjutkan nih! Arigatou reviewnya ^^**

**Chang Mui Lie N Chang Chan Lie : Arigatou pujiannya ^^ Maaf terlambat di update. Nee~ Hana akan berusaha keep writing ^^**

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**The Hunter**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi buat pusing, OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s) & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Chaos Seed and He Again**

* * *

Aku berada di padang rumput yang luas. Rumput yang berwarna hijau membaur dengan rumput yang sedikit menguning. Menjadikan sedikit tempat ini lebih berwarna. Beberapa bunga dandelion juga berterbangan. Entah ini tempat apa. Indah sekali pemandangan disini.

Aku mendongak, menatap langit berwarna biru dengan awan-awan putih yang berjalan perlahan matahari juga bersinar dengan cerah. Sungguh suasana yang indah di tempat yang indah. Aku memejamkan mata. Menikmati silir angin yang menghembus tubuhku. Segera aku berdiri ketika merasakan kedatangan sesuatu. Aku menoleh ke segala penjuru arah. Tak ada apa-apa. Aku mengambil ancang-ancanng. Siapa yang akan menduga bila ada serangan mendadak.

"Hei," seseorang menyentuh bahuku. Segera aku membalikkan tubuhku. Aku kaget menatap seseorang gadis dengan rambut hijau berada di belakangku. Tangan kanannya berada di bahuku.

"Hati-hati! Masalah yang tak terduga akan terjadi!" ucapnya dan segera berlari menjauh dariku.

"Hei! Tunggu! Kau siapa?" aku segera berlari mengejarnya.

Jarakku dengan gadis itu cukup jauh. Tapi, aku berusaha berlari mengejarnya. Aku melangkahkan kaki kananku. Seketika, aku langsung terperosok ke dalam lubang gelap yang dalam.

.

* * *

.

"Karin! Bangun nyan~," ucap Shi-chan sambil bergelayut di kakiku.

Aku segera membuka mata. Napasku masih tersengkal karena hal yang baru saja aku alami. _'Jadi, itu mimpi lagi?' _batinku sambil mengambil banyak oksigen. Shi-chan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Ia sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku untuk mengamati lebih jelas wajahku.

"Kau, tak apa-apa Karin?" tanyanya kaget saat melihat wajahku yang sedikit memucat.

"Ya kurasa iya," aku mengelus kepalanya. Pipinya masih di penuhi dengan plester dan perban. Ah~ Itu dampak dari pertempuran kemarin. Setelah mengobati Shi-chan di rumah Kazune. Aku segera pulang dan membawa Shi-chan malam itu. Aku berdiri dan merapikan kasur yang berantakan. Sedikit kulirikkan mataku untuk melihat jam weker di sampingku. Baru jam 6 pagi. Segera kuraih handuk yang berada di sampingku dan melenggang ke kamar mandi.

"Karin," baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kamar mandi Shi-chan memanggilku.

"Hm?" tanyaku sambil menatatpnya.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" mata hitam bulat itu menatap mataku.

Aku menarik napas sejenak "Ya, seperti pertanda." Aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi.

.

* * *

.

"Ya, Hanazono Karin! Kenapa kau kemarin pulang malam?" tanya Ray saat aku sampai di ruang makan bersama Shi-chan.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan temanku," jawabku "Aku bisa menjaga diriku," lanjutku untuk membuatnya percaya. Ya, Ray dan Ken terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Mereka itu menganggapku seperti anak kecil yang harus dijaga terus.

"Kau ini! Aku sebagai sahabatmu harus khawatir kalau kau pulang malam! Aku takut kau diculik!" ucap Ray sambil menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ne~ Aku paham. Maafkan aku," ucapku sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Ya, baiklah," jawab Ray sambil memotong daun seledri.

" Kau nanti mau ikut kami jalan-jalan?" tanya Ken sambil membuat jus jeruk untuk kami.

"Jalan-jalan? Hm... Baiklah! Shi-chan kau ikut ya?" aku segera mencuci tangan setelah menurunkan Shi-chan dari gendonganku.

"Aku malas nyan~," ucap Shi-chan sambil mendekati mangkuk makanannya.

"Ih! Kau ini!" bentakku pada Shi-chan yang langsung melenggang ke mangkuk makanannya. Aku mendengus pelan. Aku segera mangambil kentang dan memotongnya menjadi bentuk dadu. Ken masih sibuk membuat jus jeruk yang semaksimal mungking ia buat sangat enak. Shi-chan? Dia sudah sibuk memakan ikan tuna yang berada di mangkuk makannya.

.

* * *

.

"Kita mau kemana Ray?" tanyaku untuk memecah kesunyian yang terjadi antara kami.

"Kita akan pergi ke taman. Ya, sedikit _refreshing_ untuk menyegarkan pikiran," jawab Ray ringan. Sinar matahari belum bersinar terlalu terik. Angin berhembus dengan lembut menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Hari ini sangat indah. Terlalu indah. Tapi, entah mengapa aku tetap merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak kali ini.

.

* * *

.

"Karin, apa kau pernah di serang oleh," tanya Ray belum selesai.

"Dewa Ares? Ya, pernah. Saat aku berada di taman, aku di serang. Aku sudah dua kali di serang olehnya. Saat serangan itu aku di tolong Kazune dan seorang yang misterius. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik sambil mendongak menatap langit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau tahu? Aku dan Ken juga memiliki cincin dewa," ucap Ray. Aku langsung menatap wajah Ray dan Ken bergantian. Mataku menatap Ray dengan tatapan _'Kau tak bercanda kan?'_. Ray yang melihatku hanya tersenyum perlahan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit.

"Kami tak bercanda. Kau tahu cincin dewa ada banyak. Dan ada cincin yang kami pegang. Aku memegang cincin Dewa Hefaistos yaitu dewa teknologi atau kerajinan dan Ray memegang cincin Dewi Hestia yaitu dewi keluarga. Aku juga mengenal Kazune," ucap Ken.

"Hah?" aku spontan kaget. Ternyata aku masih belum tahu banyak hal. _"Tidak hanya ada cincin Athena. Tapi, juga ada cincin Ares, Nyx, Zeus, Poseidon, Appolo, Arthemis, Aphordite, Uranus, Hades, dan sebagainya. Kau akan bertemu pemilik semua cincin itu nanti." _Seketika ucapan Shi-chan terngiang di kepalaku. Benar juga. Kata Shi-chan, tak hanya ada satu cincin tapi banyak.

"Lalu cincinmu dimana?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan Ken dan Ray. Selama ini aku tak pernah melihat Ray atahupun Ken memakai cincin. Ray mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecil yang ia bawa. Ia menunjukkan sebuah kotak dan segera membukanya.

"Ini cincin Dewi Hestia. Aku memakainya jika dalam keadaan terdesak," ucap Ray sambil kembali menutup kotaknya.

Ken menunjukkan kalung yang ia pakai "Cincinnya kugunakan untuk liontion. Aku sedikit risih memakai cincin di tangan. Aku memakainya di tangan bila terdesak saja," ujar Ken santai.

Kami terdiam. Aku masih bergulat dengan pikiranku. Yah, sedikit bingung tentang beberapa hal yang terjadi. Tapi, aku mencoba memahaminya. Aku mendongak, menatap langit yang berwarna biru. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada batang pohon sakura di belakangku. Kuhembuskan karbon dioksida yang kuhirup dan mengambil oksigen.

"Banyak hal yang akan kau tahu nanti Karin," kata Ray perlahan.

Aku hanya mengangguk ringan "Ya, aku akan mengetahuinya nanti."

.

* * *

.

"Kau mau es krim apa Karin? Aku dan Ray akan membeli es krim," ujar Ken sambil berdiri dan merapikkan celananya yang kotor.

"Ng~ Vanila saja," jawabku sambil menatap langit.

"Tumben tidak es krim belut? Baiklah! Jangan kemana-mana, nanti kau hilang," gurau Ray sambil mengandeng Ken ke kedai es krim.

"Ya! Aku tak akan hilang Ray!" teriakku ketus menjawab gurauan Ray. Dia ini, terlalu sering menganggapku anak kecil. Padahal aku bukan anak kecil. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Ya, walaupun belum dapat menjaga diriku secara utuh. Tapi, aku bisa melindungi diriku. Aku memegang beberapa dasar bela diri. Jadi, apa aku perlu selalu dicemaskan?

Aku menarik napas pelan. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan ada hal yang akan terjadi. Aku menatap sekeliling. Tak ada yang unik memang, bahkan sangat terasa biasa. Hanya ada aku disini, mengingat ini jam masuk beberapa orang. Ini terlalu sunyi. Jadi, merasa aneh saja aku berada disini.

**PUK!**

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku. Aku sama sekali tak merasakan kehadirannya. Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk menatap sosok yang menepuk bahuku. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut gelap menepuk bahuku. Ia tersenyum ringan padaku.

"Kau Hanazono Karin?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ng~ Iya," jawabku sedikit ragu. Senyumnya mendadak berubah menjadi seringai yang menyeramkan. Ia segera mendorongku secara tiba-tiba. Otomatis aku terjatuh karena dorongannya. Aku menatap dirinya. Ia menyeringai dengan senangnya.

"Kau payah," ucapnya meremehkan.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku yang mulai ketus karena tindakannya.

"Bergabunglah membangkitkan Zeus," jawabnya dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

'_Siapa lagi dia? Gadis yang menyebalkan! Ah! Dia pasti sekutunya Ares dan Nyx!' _gerutuku sambil berusaha berdiri. Aku menatapnya tajam. Ia masih tidak merubah mimik wajahnya. Seringai menyeramkan itu masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak bagaiman?" tanyaku.

"Akan aku paksa kalau kau masih tak mau akan aku hancurkan cincinmu!" ucapnya sambil menghunuskan tongkat dengan ukiran-ukiran tulisan Yunani kuno di depan wajahku. Aku terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Ujung tongkat yang runcing itu berada tepat di depan hidungku.

"Kau memiliki cincin dewa?" tanyaku kaget melihat tongkat dewanya.

"Iya, jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya ringan sambil mendorongkan tongkatnya semakin mendekat padaku.

"Tidak akan," jawabku sambil melompat ke belakang. Aku segera memusatkan pikiran. Segera tongkat Dewi Athena sudah berada di genggamanku. Aku segera menguhunuskan tongkatku pada tongkatnya.

Ujung tongkat kami saling bersentuhan. Beberapa pedar aura berhias di sekeliling tongkat kami. Aura berwarna putih menghiasi tongkatku dan aura berwarna ungu gelap menghiasi tongatnya. _'Aura yang menyeramkan,' _ucapku sambil memperhatikan aura gelap yang menyelimuti tongkatnya.

Aura yang berwarna ungu gelap itu perlahan juga menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu. Aku bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Benar-benar gadis yang menakutkan. Ia terus menyeringai di depanku. Ia menganyunkan tongkatnya dan membuatku terpental cukup jauh.

Aku segera bangkit. Tongatku kugunakan untuk membantuku perdiri. Ia masih menyeringai. Tak ada ekspresi lainkah selain menyeringai padaku? Ia belari mendekatiku segera tongkatnya bergerak memukulku. Aku menangkisnya dengan beberapa gerakan ringan.

Aku mengayunkan tongkatku untuk menyerangnya. Dan serangan itu membuatnya terpental. Aku segera berlari mendekatinya dan bersiap untuk menyerangnya lagi. Segera ia bangkit dan menghunuskan tongaktanya padaku.

"_Luce oscuradella luna piena!_" ucapnya sambil menghunuskan tongkatnya ke arahku.

Cahaya berwarna hitam bercampur ungu bermunculan dari tongkat itu dan mengarah ke arahku. Aku segera berlari menghindar dari cahaya itu. Cahaya itu mengenai pohon sakura yang berada di belakangku. Dan pohon sakura itu menjadi layu dan perlahan berubah menjadi debu. Aku merinding takut. Ia ini dewi apa monster? Kekuatannya sangat menyeramkan.

"Baiklah! Kau tidak terlalu payah. Tapi, apa kau bisa menghindar dari yang satu ini," ia menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kecil berwarna hitam. Ia mengambil 3 buah biji yang berwarna _dark brown _seukuran kurma dan melemparnya.

"_I semi del caos crescono buio!_" ucapnya saat ia melemparkan bibit itu.

Sekejap beberapa lilitan tumbuhan yang berdaun runcing itu tumbuh dan bergerak menjalar ke segara arah. Perlahan tumbuhan itu mulai menjalar ke arahku. Tumbuhan itu segera melilit kakiku dan aku tak bisa bergerak. Lilitan itu membuat tubuhku kaku semua. Aku tak dapat menggerakkan tongkatku untuk menghancurkan tumbuhan ini. Aku segera memejamkan untuk berpikir dan berharap ada orang yang menolongku.

**STRACH!**

Aku mendengar suara tebasan pedang yang mengarah tiba-tiba di sekitarku. Segera kubuka mataku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Untuk memastikan hal yang kualami tak bercanda. Bagaimana mungkin tumbuhan itu sudah tidak melilit kakiku lagi? Kutolehkan mataku ke samping kananku. Aku melihat orang yang kemarin menolongku.

"Lari!" teriaknya padaku sambil menarik tangaku tiba-tiba.

Aku langsung mengikutinya. Sedangkan gadis itu segera berlari mengerjar kami. Aku dan dia berlari tak tentu arah. Yang diutamakan sekarang adalah selamat dulu. Gadis itu berusaha menyerang kami dengan tongkatnya. Tapi, serangannya selalu meleset.

"_I semi del caos crescono buio!" _segera dia menebarkan bibit tanaman itu di depan kami.

"Kalian tak bisa kabur," ujarnya sambil menyeringai saat melihat tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu mulai tmbuh dan melingkar mencegah kami keluar.

"Ah! Sial! Karin, coba kau lawan dia sebentar. Aku akan mengurus yang ini," ucap cowok yang masih aku tak ketahui asal usulnya ini.

Segera aku melakukan serangan dengan tongkatku ini. Aku berlari mendekatinya dan memukul tangannya dengan tongkatku. Ia menangkisnya. Dia berlari menendangku, dan aku terpental. Aku segera bangkit. Aku berlari sambil menghunuskan tongkatku padanya. Tanganku kugunakan untuk mendorong tongkatnya. Tongkat itu segera terlempar jauh darinya. Aku segera memukulnya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka karena terkena pukulan tongkatku ini. Aku menoleh kebelakang melihat dia yang sudah menumpas habis tanaman aneh yang menganggu itu.

"Itu namanya bibit chaos. Bibit chaos adalah bibit kegelapan yang merupakan bakal sederhana dari kekuatan dewa. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan bibit itu. Bibit itu juga bisa memanggil beberapa hal aneh. Dan dia," segera cowok itu menunjuk gadis yang telah mendapat luka dari seranganku "Pemegang cincin Dewi Selene kegelapan," lanjutnya.

"Jadi kau tahu banyak hal ya?" segera gadis itu dan berusaha menyerang kami dengan sisa kekuatannya. Aku dapat menghindar dari serangannya, tapi cowok itu mengalami luka yang cukup parah setelah terkena dampak serangan dari Dewi Selene. Aku yakin kekuatannya terkuras habis setelah menghancurkan banyak bibit Chaos. Aku sedikit menggeram sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu sudah melukai orang yang sudah sering menolongku

"_Dio del tuono!_" segera aku mengeluarkan petir dewa dari tongkatku yang kuacungkan pada gadis itu. Cahaya berwarna putih terang menyelimuti sekitar kami. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, aku menyadari bahwa Rika telah menghilang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mencoba melihat kedaan orang yang sudah menolongku berulang kali itu. Kembali aku terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana mungkin, orang yang sudah menolongku itu hilang seketika? Ia seperti lenyap di hembus angin.

"Kemana mereka?" tanyaku saat melihat ke kosongan di sekitarku.

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku tak bertanya padanya siapa namanya! Ah! Kau lupa Karin!" teriakku menyadari jika aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Aku berpikir cepat, segera aku kembali ke tempat Ray dan Ken meninggalkanku ke kedai es krim.

Saat aku sampai disana, Ray dan Ken belum muncul. Aku menarik napas lega. Karna jika aku sampai lebih dulu, Ken dan Ray tak akan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada pohon sakura di belakangku. Aku menarik napas berulang kali sambil memejamkan mataku.

.

* * *

.

"Karin~ Maaf, lama! Di kedai es krim tadi banyak yang beli. Ini," Ray segera menyodorkan es krim vanila padaku. Segera kelopak mataku terbuka. Aku hanya tersenyum ringan padanya. Aku menerima es krim itu dan mulai melahapnya, meskipun napasku masih tersengkal karena kelelahan. Ken menatapku sedikit heran. Sedangkan Ray asyik melahap es krimnya.

"Sepertinya ada hal yang terjadi," ucap Ken sambil mulai melahap es krimnya.

"Ya, banyak sekali hal yang terjadi," jawabku.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Omo~ *logat Korea keluar lagi***

**Akhirnya fanfic di chapter ini selesai juga. Bagaimana? :3**

**Apakah fanfic ini kurang memuaskan? Bila kurang memuaskan, Hana minta maaf. Karena Hana juga sedikit bingung untuk menulis chapter 3 ini (T^T) Sedikit kehilangan ide karena ya inspirasi Hana hilang mendadak (T^T)**

**Bagaimana? GaJekah? Anehkan? Ancurkah? Untuk kritik dan saran silahkan review~ ^^**


	4. 4 : Hades and the Dragon

**_Hallo minna-san!_ **

**Yo! Hana datang untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini! Ada yang mau tanya tentang fanfic-fanfic yang Hana tulis bisa PM Hana saja. Atau berteman di jejaring sosial Hana yang dapat dilihat di profil Hana. Hana akan sedikit membahas fanfic ini. Di chapter ini, Hana menambahkan sedikit fantasi Hana. Jadi, Hana mohon maaf jika chapter ini kurang menarik (T.T)**

* * *

**Hana, sekarang Hana balas review dulu** **(~˘▽˘)~**

**Oceana Queen : Udah lanjut kok. Arigatou reviewnya.**

**LISA f : Arigatou pujiannya. Udah lanjut kok.**

**KarinPinkLovely : Nee~ Arigatou reviewnya. Hm... Buat jadi variasi aja, jadi Karin gak pesan es krim belut :3 Sosok misterius itu memberi tau namanya di chapter ini. **

**Chang Mui Lie : Arigatou reviewnya. Hana gak tau berapa banyak cincin di Kamichama Karin. Tapi, disini ada banyak cincin untuk memenuhi jalan cerita saja. Ini sudah di update.**

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**The Hunter**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi memusingkan, OOC, OC, AU, Typo & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**4 : Hades and the Dragon**

* * *

Aku berjalan di tempat yang di penuhi dengan beberapa tanaman rambat yang merambat dinding-dinding sekitarku. Suasananya disini remang. Hanya ada cahaya yang bersumber dari cahaya bulan. Aku menyentuh sulur-sulur rambatan tanaman itu. Mengikuti lekuk sulur itu.

Cukup lama aku mengikuti jalan sesuai sulur yang merambat itu. Aku terdiam. Melihat sosok di depanku. Sosok yang terlihat asing di wajahku. Aku memperhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama. Ia memakai tudung dengan warna hitam dan menutupi wajahnya hanya aku dapat melihat rambutnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Kau harus berhati-hati," ucapnya "Jaga dirimu. Bahaya akan datang mendekat," lanjutnya. Seketika sosok itu hilang dengan seketika. Seperti angin yang berhembus menerbangkannya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku kembali berjalan mengikuti sulur tanaman rambat itu. Sesekali jari-jariku dapat merasakan ada beberapa gambar yang menonjol di antara dinding yang tertutup tanaman rambat itu. Semacam _relief _di dinding itu mengambarkan sesuatu.

Aku berhenti. Segera aku mencabut beberapa tanaman itu. Aku mengusap gambar itu. Debu dan tanah-tanah yang menempel di gambar itu mulai menghilang. Aku tersentak melihat gambar itu.

"Itu!" seruku dengan syok saat melihat gambar itu. Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku merasakan ada napas dingin yang berhembus di belakangku. Aku menyentuh leherku. Masih dapat aku merasakan hembusan nafas dingin itu. Aku bergidik ngeri. Segera, aku membalikkan tubuhku.

"HUARRGH!" suara sosok yang menghembuskan napas di belakangku.

.

* * *

.

"Uwaa!" aku terbangun seketika.

Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisku. Napasku memburu. Aku menatap ruangan di sekitarku. Aku berada di kamarku. Tanganku segera kugunakan untuk memeriksa seluruh tubuhku. Tak lama, napasku mulai normal. Aku melirik jam weker di sampingku.

"Jam 1 pagi? Aish! Aku tak bisa tidur lagi! Tadi itu menyeramkan sekali!" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

Aku melirik ke sampingku. Shi-chan masih tertidur dengan pulas. Sesekali ia bergerak untuk mengubah posisinya dan terlelap lagi. Aku bangkit dari kasur perlahan. Aku tak ingin membangunkan Shi-chan. Aku meraih cincinyang kuletakkan di dekat weker dan memakainya.

Setelah itu aku berjalan keluar kamar perlahan. Aku menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur. Sepi sekali. Hanya ada bunyi jarum jam yang bergerak. Aku segera membuat susu coklat yang bisa menenangkan diriku sekarang. Setelah selesai, aku meneguk susu itu sedikit. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku. Aku melirik jendela besar yang berada di depanku, gorden yang berwarna _cream_ itu sedikit terbuka. Aku dapat melihat ada sosok dengan mata kecil yang mengawasiku. Aku merogoh saku piayama berwarna _soft pink _milikku.

Aku mengambil ponsel _touchscreen _milikku. Aku sedikit memiringan ponselku. Aku dapat melihat sosok yang mengawasiku dari pantulan bayangan di layar ponselku. _'Burung gagak?' _aku tersentak melihat sosok yang mengawasiku. Segera aku memasukkan ponselku ke saku piayama kembali.

Burung gagak itu segera terbang. Aku dapat mendengar kepakan sayapnya yang terbang menjauh. Segera aku berjalan menuju balkon di lantai dua.

.

* * *

.

Angin malam menghembus piayamku. Angin kali ini terasa sangat dingin, mungkin karena piayamaku yang tipis. Aku menatap pemandangan di depanku. Suasana kota yang di warnai dengan bulatan-bulatan kecil yang bercahaya. Kuteguk susu coklat panas yang aku minum tadi. Aku meletakkan susu coklatku di meja kecil yang berada di sampingku.

**WUSH**—aku merasa ada orang yang turun di halaman depan rumahku. Aku segera berjalan mendekati pembatas balkon. Aku dapat melihat orang yang memegang cincin Dewi Selene kegelapan dan Nyx tengah berdiri menatapku. Mereka menodongkan senjata padaku.

"_Luce oscura__della luna piena__!_" Dewi Selene itu segera melancarkan serangan mendadak. Cahaya berwarna hitam dan ungu bercampur bergerak lurus ke arahku. Mataku membulat, aku belum bersiap-siap untuk menerima serangan itu. Aku segera memejamkan mataku.

**BLASH**—cahaya yang berwarna ungu gelap itu memantul kembali. Aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat ada cowok misterius yang selalu menolongku berada di depanku. Ia memantulkan serangan Dewi Selene dengan pedangnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

"I—Iya!" jawabku. Aku segera mengepalkan kedua tanganku menjadi satu. _'Beri aku kekuatan untuk menjaga semuanya!' _batinku. Aku merasakan cahaya dengan warna putih menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku melihat tongkat Dewi Athena sudah di tanganku.

"Ckck! Kau lagi!" ucap Dewi Selene pada orang di depanku.

"Aku punya nama, Rika. Namaku Jin Kuga, dewa pengusa dunia bawah Dewa Hades," ucap cowok itu—Jin sambil melompat turun ke halaman depan rumah. Aku segera mengikutinya.

"Haha! Kami tak perlu repot untuk mengalah kalian berdua," ucap Dewi Nyx—Kirika.

Rika segera melesat berada di belakangku. Ia menghunuskan tongkatnya padaku. Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku, menghunus tongkatku padanya. Tongkatku dan tongkatnya mengeluarkan pedar aura yang berbeda. Aku segera mendorongkan tongkatku dan membuatnya terdorong ke belakang.

Rika segera mendorongkan tongkatnya padaku seraya berlari mendekatiku. Aku melompat ke atas dan berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon di halaman rumah. Rika mengubah tongkatnya menjadi bumerang. Ia segera melempar bumerang itu. Aku segera lompat ke bawah.

Bumerang yang di pegang Rika kembali ke tangannya. Ia menyeringai. Segera di lemparkan bumerangnya padaku. Aku segera menangkis bumerang itu dengan tongkatku. Aku segera mengubah arah tongkatku hingga bumerang itu terlempar sembarang.

.

* * *

.

"Kazusa! Bangun! Aku merasakan ada pertempuran!" Kazune menguncangkan tubuh Kazusa yang masih terlelap.

Kazusa tak bangun. Ia hanya menggeliatkankan tubuhnya. Kazune mengacak rambutnya frustasi! Ia segera mengambil bantal yang di gunakan Kazusa dengan menariknya. Kazusa segera bangun saat kepalanya membentur kasurnya yang empuk.

"Hoam~ Ada apa Kazu-_nii_?" tanya Kazusa sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Aish... Kau ini! Ada pertempuran dewa! Aku merasakan aura Karin dan Kirika!" seru Kazune.

"Tak, usah khawatir Kazu-_nii_. Ada yang melindunginya. Tenanglah, aku tau siapa yang menjaga Karin," ucap Kazusa.

"Siapa?" Kazune menatap Kazusa serius.

"Kawan lamamu Kazu-_nii_. Jin Kuga," jawab Kazusa.

.

* * *

.

Jin menebaskan pedangnya pada Kirika. Membuat Kirika mendapat luka di tubuhnya. Kirika segera tersungkur. Tubuhnya di penuhi goresan pedang dan lebam. Rika yang melihatnya segera menolongnya. Ia menatap Jin dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau!" ia menunjuk Jin.

Jin hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia menghunuskan pedangnya pada Rika dan menatap Rika tajam. Aku segera berjalan mendekati Jin. Aku masih bersiap siaga. Entah kenapa. Pasti ada yang akan terjadi. Aku menggenggam erat tongkat Dewi Athenaku.

Rika segera melempar beberapa bibit Chaos. "_I semi del caos crescono buio!_" ucapnya. Segera saja bibit Chaos itu tumbuh dan menjalar ke segara aras. Aku dan Jin segera melompat beberapa langkah melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Bangkitlah! Bangkitlah legenda yang tengah tertidur! Jadilah kau _The Dragon Fire _wahai bibit Chaos kegelapan!" seru Rika.

Segera saja bibit chaos itu bergumul dan menggumpal menjadi satu. Perlahan aku dapat melihat sosok naga yang mulai terbentuk dari gumulan bibit Chaos itu. Rika yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai puas. Sedangkan Kirika tersenyum tipis melihat naga api itu.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" seruku.

Naga itu sudah terbentuk. Matanya yang berwarna merah menyala itu menatapku dan Jin bergantian. Ia segera terbang. Lalu menggerakkan ekornya di dekat Jin. Jin yang menerima sentakan dari ekor itu segera terpental mengenai pohon.

Naga itu menatapku. Ia menyemburkan nafas apinya. Aku segera melompat ke belakang. Aku dapat merasakan hawa panas apinya meskipun berjarak cukup jauh. Naga itu menatapku. Ia terbang ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan ekornya di gerakkan untuk mengibasku.

Aku terpental jauh, menabrak pagar halaman rumah. Nyeri. Aku merasakan nyeri yang menjalar dari punggungku. Aku berusaha untuk bediri. Tapi, itu sulit. Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku merasakan ada nafas panas yang berhembus di depanku. Segera aku membuka mataku.

Alangkah terkejutnya aku menatap naga yang sudah berada di depanku. Naga itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menindih tubuhku. Aku merasa sesak untuk bernapas. Aku bergidik ngeri saat melihat cakar berwarna hitam itu tepat berada di sampingku dan sedikit merobek piayamaku.

"Ada yang mau diucapkan?" tanya Rika yang melompat naik ke atas naga. Ia menyeringai puas melihat apa yang di lakukan naganya.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak. Lalu mengigit bibirku. Aku merasa tangan naga ini semakin menindihku hingga membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Aku memejamkan mataku cukup lama. _'Tolong aku!' _batinku menjerit. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah Jin. Jin sepertinya pingsan karena benturan keras tubuhnya dengan pohon. Di tubuh Jin aku juga melihat luka lebam dan bakar efek dari serangan naga itu.

.

* * *

.

"Bangun!" seru Ken sambil menguncangkan tubuh Ray. Ray menggeliat di atas kasur pelan. Ia segera duduk dan mengucek matanya. Setelah kesadarannya pulih segera ia menatap Ken tajam. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa? Ini masih malam!" ucap Ray dingin.

"Sstt! Lihat itu!" Ken menunjuk ke arah jendela kamar Ray yang sedikit terbuka.

Mereka dapat melihat Jin yang pingsan dan Karin yang sedang di tindih oleh tangan naga. Ray langsung mengucek matanya lagi. Memastikan kalau ia tak bermimpi. Ia menatap Ken dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Ini sungguhan! Ayo kita tolong Karin!" Ken segera berlari menuju halaman sambil menggunakan cincin. Ray langsung mengambil kotak menyimpan cincinnya dan memakainya.

"Mari bertarung!" seru Ray sambil berlari mengejar Ken.

.

* * *

.

"Tak ada yang mau kau ucapkan?" tanya Rika memastikan.

Aku tak dapat menjawab. Nafasku semakin sesak karena tangan naga ini semakin menindihku. Aku mencoba mengubahkan posisiku agar dapat bernafas. Tapi, itu sulit. Tangan naga ini masih menindihku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Berharap saat aku membuka mataku aku dapat melihat seseorang menolongku.

"Rasakan ini!" seru Ken sambil melemparkan tombak pada Rika.

Rika segera terpental saat tombak yang di lempar mengenai lengannya. Ada luka gores dan darah segar yang terlihat di lengan Rika. Aku membuka mata. Aku dapat melihat Ray dan Ken berlari ke arahku sambil membawa senjata dewa mereka.

"Hah! R—Ray!" seruku dengan suara yang serak.

Naga itu menoleh ke arah Ray dan Ken. Napas apinya terasa sangat panas. Aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha melakukan sesuatu. Aku teringat salah satu buku yang pernah aku baca. Aku segera memejamkan mataku.

"_Gravity!_" seruku sambil membuka mataku.

**BRUAK**—naga yang menindih tubuhku terhempas begitu saja ke udara saat aku mengucapkannya. Ia segera mengepakkan sayapnya. Menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Ken dan Ray. Ray menatapku dengan cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ray. Hanya saja Jin yang terluka. Bisa kau obati dia?" tanyaku seraya menatap Ray. Ray mengangguk pelan. Segera ia berjalan mendekati Jin.

Ray meletakkan tangannya di kepala Jin. Pedar aura yang sangat tipis yang berwarna hijau muda menyelimuti tubuh Jin dan Ray. "_T__assi di guarigione_," ucap Ray pelan. Segera aura tipis yang berwarna hijau muda berubah menjadi aura yang berwarna hijau kebiruan.

Ajaib luka yang berada di tubuh Jin segera sembuh dengan seketika. Tak berapa lama Jin segera sadar. Ray segera menghentikan pengobatannya pada Jin. Jin tersenyum ringan pada Ray. Ia menatapku setelah itu.

"Karin! Ken! Awas!" seru Jin sambil menunjuk arahku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Aku menatap naga itu sudah terbang ke arahku sambil menyemburkan nafas apinya. Aku yang melihat itu langsung kaget. Ken melemparkanku sebuah senjata. Satu anak panah ia lemparkan padaku. Aku segera mengambil anak panah itu.

"_Lampo di luce_!" seruku sambil melemparkan anak panah itu.

Anak panah yang kulempar langsung melesat dengan cepat di sertai pedar-pedar aura yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Anak panah itu melesat melewati naga itu. Nembus dada naga itu. **BRUSH**—naga itu segera hancur menjadi tanaman rambat yang melayu dan tersebar sembarang. Jin dan Ray segera menghampiriku. Mereka menanyakan keadaanku. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum tipis. Segera aku mengalihkan pandangaku pada Kirika yang berdiri menyandar pada pohon.

"_Accendi__la notte_," ia menghunuskan tongkatnya pada kami. Sinar dengan warna hitam bercampur dengan warna ungu segera mendekat ke arah kami. Aku langsung kaget melihat cahaya itu. **WUSH**—aku merasakan ada yang melindungi kami.

Shi-chan sudah berubah kembali setelah tadi menjadi tameng. Ia menatap Kirika dan Rika dengan tatapan ketus. Shi-chan lalu berlari ke arahku. Ia menatap Rika yang tengah berdiri. Rika yang di tatap Shi-chan ketus balik menatap balik tajam.

Kirika mendekati Rika. Mereka berdiri bersebelahan. Mereka menyeringai perlahan. Dan Rika menunjukku. Ia masih menyeringai. Aku hanya menatapnya waspada.

"Kuakui kau menang sekarang. Tapi tidak untuk besok," ucap Rika. Seketika aura berwarna ungu gelap menyelimuti mereka. Dan mereka langsung hilang sedetik kemudian.

"Kami tak akan kalah," bisikku pelan.

.

* * *

.

"Ternyata mereka kuat juga ya?" ucap seorang dengan rambut _dark blue_ dari atas atap.

"Ya. Makanya kita harus membujuk mereka di pihak kita," jawab seorang dengan rambut hitam.

"Kalau mereka tidak mau?" tanya orang berambut _dark blue_.

"Kita lakukan kekerasan," jawab si rambut hitam sambil berbalik.

Angin malam berhembus kencang. Menjadikan daun-daun yang kering berterbangan seiring dengan hembusan angin malam. Begitu pula dengan mereka berdua, yang langsung menghilang seakan di tiup angin.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Omona~ Omona~ ****ㄟ****(≧◇≦)****ㄏ**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ke-4 ini! Maaf ya. Chapter ini sedikit aneh dan jelek ****(˘ _˘ ") Hana sedikit ingin menambahkan aksi pada chapter ini. Tapi, mungkin aksinya akan memperjelek chapter ini. Maaf banget ya? (˘ _˘ ") Nah, bagaimana? Jelekkah? Anehkah? GaJekah? Membingungkankah? **

**Please, leave me your review! ~(ˇ▼ˇ)~**


	5. 5 : Athena and Medusa

**Hallo minna-san~ ****~(˘▽˘~)(~˘▽˘)~**

**Alhamdulillah, akhirnya Hana dapat ide buat nulis fanfic ini. Gomene banget baru bisa update, itu karena tugas sekolah Hana yang menumpuk dan Hana sedikit bingung untuk menulis chapter ini. Jadi, gomene! Hana gak tau mau bicara apa lagi. **_**So, let's read!**_

* * *

**Special Thanks To : ****Chang Mui Lie****, ****Tamae****, ****Guest, dilla,**** and Silent Reader maybe.**

* * *

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

* * *

Gadis berambut _indigo _ini terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding kamarnya sambil menggucek kedua matanya. Sesekali ia menguap pelan. Ia segera duduk di tepi kasurnya. Matanya masih terasa berat. Namun, entah kenapa ia bisa terbangun sekarang.

"Ini masih jam 1 malam, kenapa aku bangun ya?" ucapnya.

Ia merasakan ada udara dingin tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya. Matanya yang sedikit mengantuk sedikit tersadar. Ia segera berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Semalam aku menutup jendela. Kenapa sekarang bisa terbuka?" tanyanya.

Baru saja tangan kanannya di gunakan untuk menyentuh salah satu jendela. Ia merasakan ada desisan di belakang tubuhnya. Ia merasa takut. Diremasnya ujung _dress_ berwarna _baby blue_ miliknya. Ia tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Desisan yang seperti suara ular semakin terdengar jelas. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Bsst... Aku kesini untuk membawamu!" Segera saja, sesuatu yang bersuara mendesis itu membawanya melompat dari luar jendela.

"Toolloonnggg!" teriak gadis berambut _indigo _tanpa membuka matanya. Semakin lama, ia merasakan udara dingin menghempas tubuhnya. Ia ingin membuka matanya untuk melihat sosok yang membawanya. Sedikit matanya terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok yang membawanya.

"I—ini tak mungkin!" lirihnya.

* * *

**.  
**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**.  
**

**The Hunter**

**.  
**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi memusingkan, OOC, OC, AU, Typo & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

**.**

* * *

**. **

**Chapter 5 = Athena and Medusa**

**.**

* * *

Aku mencium bau bunga mawar yang memenuhi tempat ini. Segera kubuka mataku. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah langit cerah berwarna biru dengan gumpalan awan putih. Aku mencoba untuk duduk. Setelah duduk, aku dapat melihat hamparan padang rumput yang luas dengan bunga mawar.

Aku berlari ke arah salah rumpunan bunga mawar. Memetik salah satu bunga mawar berwarna merah. Entah apa yang terjadi, seketika semua bunga mawar menjadi batu. Aku yang kaget langsung melempar bunga mawar yang tadi kupetik. Langit yang awalnya cerah berubah menjadi kelam. Petir juga ikut menyambar ke daratan.

Aku bergidik ngeri melihat kejadian ini. Tiba-tiba aku mencium bau yang aneh. Bau amis yang sangat kental tercium begitu saja. Mataku membulat melihat apa yang terjadi, beberapa hewan menjadi batu dan mengeluarkan darah.

Aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku merasakan ada orang di belakangku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Dan, benar. Aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau _tosca _berada di belakangku.

"Jangan pernah menatap matanya di saat apapun," ucapnya.

Seketika ia menghilang bersama dengan angin yang berhembus. Seketika, aku merasakan aura gelap mendekat padaku. Aku ingin menoleh, tapi tak bisa. Telingaku mendengar ada suara desisan yang mendekat.

"Bsst," suara desisan itu kian keras. Aku merasakan pemandangan di depanku _horror_. Perlahan semua tumbuhan berubah menjadi batu. Aku memejamkan mataku. Meremas ujung _dress _putih yang aku pakai.

"Bsst," lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Suara seperti desisan ular yang akan menyerang. Aku tak berani membuka mataku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa jika aku membuka mata hal buruk akan kian terjadi. Aku semakin kencang meremas ujung _dress_ku.

"Bsst... Arght!" suara itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku membuka mataku. Entah tak ada apa-apa di depanku. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa pijakanku pada tanah menjadi hilang. Kini, aku terjatuh dalam lubang yang gelap.

.

* * *

.

Aku langsung membuka mataku saat mendengar sesuatu berdentum dengan keras. Nafasku memburu seketika dan keringat dingin membasahi pelipisku. Aku mengacak rambutku _frustasi_. Entah kenapa, aku membenci bila mendapatkan mimpi pertanda. Dan sepertinya pertanda buruk. Aku segera melihat jam weker.

"Masih jam 5 pagi rupanya?"

Aku melirik sekitarku. Aku dapat melihat Shi-chan yang sudah bangun. Kini, manik hitam itu sedang mengamatiku. Ia segera berlari mendekat padaku.

"Kau mimpi buruk Karin?" tanyanya.

"Hah~ Iya Shi-chan. Seperti pertanda," jawabku.

Shi-chan menatap wajahku dalam. Ia bergulung di depanku. Aku tersenyum melihat kelikuan Shi-chan. Segera saja aku memeluk Shi-chan. Ia sangat menggemaskan sekali. Tak lama, aku melepaskan pelukan Shi-chan.

Ponselku segera berbunyi. Aku melihat ada satu _e-mail_ yang masuk. Segera saja aku membuka _e-mail_ itu. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan _e-mail_ yang kuterima. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya dan isinya menggunakan bahasa asing. Aku menyergit saat membacanya. Segera aku mengambil secarik kertas dan _bolpoint_, aku langsung menyalin isinya.

_From : Unknow_

* * *

_To : H_Karin_

* * *

_Subjek : απειλή_

* * *

_Ακολουθήστε αυτό το μήνυμα!_

* * *

_Ελάτε να τα ερείπια στην παραλία σε 10 το μεσημέρι. Ή θα υπάρχει ένα πρόβλημα που μέχρι να σας! Να θυμάστε αυτό!_

* * *

_Reply This Message_

* * *

Setelah menyalin pesan itu, aku segera memperhatikan bahasa yang digunakan. Aku mengigit ujung _bolpoint _yang kupakai. Bahasa Yunani itu memang cukup sulit untuk di pahami. Aku mengacak ramputku _frustasi_.

"Aish! Baiklah! Terjemahkan perlahan-lahan! Aku pusing!" seruku.

.

"Ancaman! Ikuti pesan ini! Datanglah ke daerah reruntuhan di tepi pantai jam 10 siang. Atau akan ada masalah yang menghampirimu! Camkan ini!" Setelah 20 menit, aku bisa menerjemahkan pesan aneh itu. Pesan yang benar-benar aneh. Jika ini ancaman, apa hanya aku yang diancam? Ini sangat aneh. Aku kembali memperhatikan kertas yang berisi terjemahan.

"Daerah reruntuhan di tepi pantai?" aku menyergit "Dimana itu?" lanjutku.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur. Memejamkan mata sejenak. Mungkin itu bisa membuaktu nyaman. Baru saja aku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Ponsel _touchscreen _milikku berbunyi. Segera kuarahkan tangan kananku untuk mengambil ponselku. Aku melirik layar ponselku, terpapang jelas tulisan _UNKNOW_. Aku segera menerima panggilan itu.

"_Dengarkan perintahku! Datanglah ke tempat reruntuhan itu bersama dengan Apollo! Atau dia akan menghilang selama-lamanya!" _

PIP—segera saja penggilan sepihak itu berakhir. Aku menatap layar ponselku. Baru saja aku ingin menelpon balik, nomor itu langsung menghilang—terhapus secara otomatis. Aku menyergit heran. Aku meletakan ponselku di tempat semula. Belum lama, aku merasa ada e-mail yang masuk.

_From : K_Kazune_

* * *

_To : H_Karin_

* * *

_Subjek : Penyelamatan_

* * *

_Aku yakin, kau mendapatkan e-mail dan telepon dari orang misterius._

* * *

_Aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu jam 7 tepat. Lalu kita akan pergi menolong Himeka. Aku sudah tau dimana tempat reruntuhan itu. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah._

* * *

_Reply This Message_

* * *

Aku yang membaca _e-mail _dari Kazune merasa heran. Menolong Himeka? Siapa Himeka? Aku saja tak mengenalnya. Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku menatap Shi-chan. Shi-chan hanya menatapku heran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

.

* * *

.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Kazune saat kami berdua—Kazune dan aku—tiba di daerah pantai yang berada di barat kota. Letak pantai ini cukup jauh dari kota. Aku mencium baum garam yang khas. Terdengar juga nyaring camar yang berterbangan.

"Itu," Kazune menunjuk ke arah selatan "Itu reruntuhanya, dugaanku itu adalah kuil yang berumur sangat tua," jelas Kazune.

Aku meletakan tangan kananku di atas alis untuk mengurangi silau sinar matahari. Aku melihat ke arah selatan. Sebuah pulau kecil dengan reruntuhan yang terlihat pora-poranda. Aku dapat melihat beberapa pohon menjulang di antara tumpukan reruntuhan.

"Um... Kazune, boleh aku bertanya?" tanyaku saat kami akan menaiki _speed boat_ ke Pulau Reruntuhan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kazune.

"Siapa itu Himeka?" aku menatap Kazune.

"Himeka, namanya Himeka Kujyou. Dia sepupuku, dan dia memegang cincin Dewi Selene. Kemarin, Jin berbicara dengan Dewi Selene lagi bukan? Cincin Dewi Selene ada 2, cincin cahaya dan kegelapan. Cincin yang di pegang Himeka adalah cincin cahaya. Dan apabila, cincin cahaya dan kegelapan di satukan, maka gerbang kebangkitan Zeus akan terbuka. Dan saat itulah kebangkitan Zeus," terang Kazune sambil menaiki _speed boat_.

.

* * *

.

"Berhati-hatilah, Karin. Kita tak tau apa-apa tentang reruntuhan ini. Aku yakin disini ada banyak jebakan," terang Kazune saat kami sampai di bibir patai reruntuhan itu.

"Ya, aku paham," jawabku.

Kazune dan aku berjalan bersampingan. Aku melihatkeadaan sekitar. Aku sedikit heran, banyak orang yang bilang pulau ini angker. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tak dapat merasakan rasa angker di tempat ini. Banyak orang yang mengatakan Pulau Reruntuhan ini Pulau Hantu.

Kami memasuki hutan-hutan yang terdiri dari banyak pohon akasia dan mahoni. Aku merasa hutan ini sunyi. Tak ada keberadaan hewan sama sekali. Entah kenapa, aku merasa hutan ini aneh. Semakin dalam kami memasuki hutan ini aku semakin merasa aneh.

Aku merasakan ada aura gelap yang menyelimuti hutan ini. Aku menarik nafas dalam. Mencoba menenangkan diriku. Entah kenapa, aku bisa menyium baus amis yang kental. Segera kututup hidungku dengan kedua tanganku. Kazune yang melihatku sedikit menaikan alisnya.

"Kau kenapa Karin?" tanya Kazune.

"A—apa kau tak mencium bau aneh Kazune?" aku balik bertanya.

"Bau aneh?" Kazune berpikir sejenak. Tak lama ia segera menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya. "Ba—bau apa ini?" lanjutnya.

"Darah. Ini bau darah," jawabku "Ayo cepat Kazune! Aku merasakan bahaya!" lanjutku.

Aku segera berlari menembus dedaunan ilalang yang tinggi. Kazune segera berlari di belakangku. Belum terlalu jauh aku berlari. Beberapa langkah berlari, aku merasaka menginjak sesuatu. **WUSH**—tubuhku tiba-tiba tertarik di angkasa.

Aku merasa kepala pusing. Dan aku baru menyadari jika kepalaku berada di bawah dan tubuhku di atas. Aku melihat di kaki kananku ada tali tambang yang mengikat kaki kananku. Aku mendengus sebal. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke belakang. Aku melihat Kazune berlari mendekatiku.

"Karin! Aku akan menolongmu tung—UWAA!" tiba-tiba tanah yang Kazune pijak amblas. Kazune langsung terperosok ke dalam.

"Kazune!" seruku.

Aku mendengus sebal. _'Sial! Jebakan disini banyak sekali!' _batinku. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Jarak dengan reruntuhan tidak begitu jauh. Aku sedikit membukukan badanku. Alhasil, tanganku dapat menyentuh kaki tanganku yang diikat. Aku mencoba membuka ikatan tali itu, walaupun aku sedikit kesusahan karena harus menjaga keseimbangan.

Setelah ikatan tali dapat aku buka. Aku segera terjatuh ke tanah. Segera aku membalikkan tubuhku, menjatuhkan kaki dahulu. Dan aku jatuh dengan sempurna tanpa ada luka sedikitpun. Aku segera berlari ke arah rerutuhan itu.

.

* * *

.

Aku menatap reruntuhan di depanku. Aku dapat melihat sisa-sisa kuil yang kini hancur dan tinggal menjadi serpihan-serpihan. Tiang-tiang kokoh yang menyangga bangunan depan kuil kini hanya tinggal separuh. Tangga yang menghubungkan halaman kuil dengan kuil sudah banyak yang retak dan di penuhi banyak tanaman rambat liar.

Patung yang berada di halaman kuil kini hanya tinggal sisa kakinya. Aku menatap reruntuhan ini dengan waspada. Tak ada yang akan tau asal serangan berasal dari mana bukan? Aku mencium bau anyir darah yang kental di dalam kuil.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya Athena," seru seorang dengan suara yang tak asing bagiku dari atas tiang peyangga kuil yang tak utuh. Aku menatap sosok yang berseru itu—Rika Karasuma. Aku mendengus sebal menatapnya.

"Ya, aku datang! Dan lepaskan sanderamu itu sekarang!" jawabku lantang.

"Hm... Menurutku dia bukan sandera. Tapi dia," sedikit Rika memberi jeda kalimatnya "Korban," lanjutnya dengan seringai lebar.

Segera aku memusatkan konsentrasi dan langsung saja tongkat Dewi Athena berada pada genggamanku. Aku langsung menghunuskan tongkatku pada Rika. Rika menyeringai puas. Tiba-tiba ia langsung melemparkan bumerangnya padaku. Aku melompat ke belakang beberapa kali. Aku langsung mengarahkan tongkatku pada arah bumerang itu.

"_Fulmine furore_," segera saja bumerang itu terlempar entah kemana setelah aku menyerangnya.

Rika matapku tajam. Ia langsung menunjukan tongkat Dewi Selena padaku. Pedar aura berwarna hitam dan ungu gelap bercampur . Aura itu langsung bergerak menyelimuti daerah ini. Aku mendongak, menatap langit cerah yang kini menjadi gelap. Awan-awan putih digantikan dengan awan-awan _kumulus_.

Aura itu segera membangun lagi reruntuhan yang telah hancur. Aku terbelalak tak percaya melihatnya. Aku dapat melihat kuil yang sebenarnya. Aku dapat melihat patung yang hancur itu. Mataku terbelalak melihat patung itu.

"I—itu Medusa!" seruku saat melihat patung itu.

"Kau kaget?" tanya Rika dengan nada meremehkan.

"Menurutmu?" aku segera berlari ke arah Rika sambil menodongkan tongkatku. Baru saja akan memukul Rika dengan tongkatku. Rika sudah melompat ke belakang beberapa langkah. Ia segera menghunuskan tongkatnya padaku dan memukulku.

**BRUAK**—aku menabrak dinding di belakangku. Aku mengelus punggungku yang merasa sakit. Rika mendekatiku, ia segera menghunuskan tongkat dengan ujung yang runcing padaku.

"Kau tau Karin? Kalau kau tak menolak untuk bergabung dengan kami, kau tak akan seperti ini. Mau kembali menarik ucapanmu dan bergabung?" di dekatkannya ujung tongkatnya di kepalaku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Hanya berharap kalau benda runcing itu tidak menembus kepalaku dengan cepat. Aku menggenggam tongkatku erat. Aku melirik ke arah Rika, segera aku sedikit tersenyum meremehkannya.

"Aku tak menyesal. Ini pilihan yang benar kau tau?" ucapku.

Rika tertawa hampa. Ia semakin mendekatkan ujung tongkatnya pada kepalaku. Lagi aku menarik nafas panjang. Sedikit aku memusatkan konsentrasiku. Aku segera menatap tajam Rika.

"_Gravity_!" seruku. Segera saja, Rika terpental jauh menabrak dinding sisi selatan. Dinding itu sedikit retak, membuktikan kalau tenaga yang kukeluarkan cukup banyak. Aku menarik nafas berulang kali. Menguraskan tenaga menggunakan _Gravity_, karena untuk menghempaskan lawan harus berkonsentrasi memusatkan tenaga.

Rika segera bangkit. Ia menatapku tajam. Di arahkan tongkatnya tepat padaku. Pedar aura berwarna hitam keunguan menyeruak dari tubuhnya dan menyatu dengan tongkatnya.

"_Luce oscura__della luna piena__!_" ucapnya bersamaan dengan cahaya berwarna hitam keunguan segera merambat lurus ke arahku. Aku ingin bergerak, namun kakiku rasanya tak bisa bergerak. Aku memejamkan mata. Lagi-lagi aku berharap jika cahaya itu tidak mengenai tubuhku.

"_Freccia__di luce__!_" seru seseorang sambil mengarahkan anak panah pada cahaya itu.

Cahaya itu segera memudar karena anak panah yang mengenainya. Aku membuka mata, menatap Kazune yang berlari ke arahku sambil membawa panah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kazune. Aku hanya mengangguk lemas. Rasanya lega setelah terbebas dari serangan Rika.

"Ckck! Dasar pengganggu! Hei kau! Berhentilah berpura-pura menjadi patung dan lawan dia!" titah Rika sambil mengomel pada patung Medusa. Aku menyergit dahi. _'Dia berbicara dengan patung? Apa dia sudah tak waras?' _batinku.

Tiba-tiba, patung Medusa itu sedikit begerak. Dan lapisan berwarna abu-abu yang sepertinya semen tipis yang melapisinya segera terkelupas. Aku menatap _horror _apa yang terjadi. Medusa itu memejamkan mata sambil mengarahkan kepalanya pada kami—Kazune dan aku.

"Bsst... Kita bertemu Athena dan Apollo," ucapnya sambil membuka mata.

Kazune yang berada di sampingku segera beralih di depanku. Ia memunggungi Medusa. Untung saja Kazune segera berada di depanku dan menutupi sosok Medusa. Kalau tidak aku bisa menjadi batu karenanya.

"Kita harus lebih berhati-hati!" seru Kazune.

**BRUAK**—Kazune langsung terhempas begitu saja di lantai. Aku melihat Medusa itu sudah menabrakan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kazune. Ia memejamkan matanya. Senyum sinis mengembang di wajahnya. Kazune berusaha untuk berdiri. Ia melepas beberapa anak panah pada Medusa. Menjadikan Medusa terluka dan jatuh. Kazune menatap Rika.

"Dimana Himeka?!" tanya Kazune garang.

"Kau mau tau dimana dia? Disana," Rika menunjuk ke dalam kuil.

Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut _indigo_—Himeka tak sadar dengan tangan dan kakinya terikat tanaman rambat. Di sekelilingnya ada beberapa tumbuhan yang sebagian melayu dan hewan membatu mengeluarkan darah. Aku bergidik ngeri menatap keadaan di sekitar Himeka.

**BRAK! DUAK!**—tanah yang berada di sekitar Medusa retak dan terangkat. Tanah itu melayang membentuk prisai yang berputar dan tiba-tiba tanah itu segera mengarah ke arah Kazune. Kazune yang tak sempat menghindar, dia segera tersungkur karena tanah itu.

Aku menatap Medusa yang memejamkan matany. Kutatap rambutnya yang berupa ular-ular itu bergerak dan mendesis padaku. Aku menatap Medusa di depanku _horror_. Saat ia akan membuka matanya, aku sudah memukulnya dengan tongkat. Menjadikannya terpental ke belakang. Ia mendesis padaku.

Ia menatapku. Aku segera memalingkan tatapanku dari wajahnya. Aku dapat mendengar suara yang mendesis padaku. Aku tak memperdulikannya. Tiba-tiba, ia sudah berada di belakangku.

"Bsst," desisnya di belakangku.

"_Lampo di luce!_" aku mengarahkan tongkatku padanya dan cahaya berwarna putih mengenainya serta membuatnya terdorong ke belakang menabrak batu.

Aku langsung berlari ke arah Kazune. Segera aku menyingkirkan tanah-tanah yang menutup tubuh Kazune. Setelah tanah-tanah itu hilang, aku segera menepuk pipi Kazune. Tapi, tak ada respon dari Kazune. Aku terus menepuk pipi Kazune.

"Sadarlah Kazune!" seruku sambil semakin keras menepuk pipinya.

"Eung," Kazune tersadar sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Kazune menatap sekelilingnya, seusai itu ia menatapku. "Dimana Medusa itu?" tanyanya.

"Dia di belakang batu," jawabku "Aku tak tau cara untuk mengalahkannya," lanjutku.

"Kau harus mengeksekusi kepalanya!" seru Kazune.

"A—apa maksudmu dengan mengeksekusi kepalanya?" aku semakin heran dengan ucapan Kazune.

"Penggal kepala Medusa itu. Medusa dapat di kalahkan dengan cara dipenggal kepalanya. Kau tau bukan ceritanya?" ucap Kazune.

"Kau becanda? Jika aku memenggal kepalanya aku harus menatap matanya!" seruku dengan _shock _mengingat cerita bila menatao mata Medusa maka akan menjadi batu.

"Aku tak tau dengan cara apa yang mengeksekusi kepalanya. Tapi, kau harus melakukannya. Biar aku yang mengurus Rika dan Himeka," lanjut Kazune sambil berlari ke arah Rika dan mulai menyerangnya.

Aku langsung _shock_. Dia ini seenaknya saja membagi tugas! Aku mendengus sebal. Aku memikirkan rencana untuk mengalahkan Medusa. _'Eksekusi kepalanya dengan apa?' _batinku. Aku melirik ke arah batu. Medusa itu sudah bangkit. Wajahnya di tolehkan padaku sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau!" ia berseru diiringi dengan rambut ularnya yang mendesis padaku.

Medusa itu berlari ke arahku. Aku langsung berlari menjauh darinya. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tak boleh menatap matanya. Aku melompat ke atas pohon. Medusa itu masih mengikutiku. Ia mendesis berulang kali padaku. Aku segera turun dari pohon. Kini, aku berada di halaman kuil bagian belakang.

"Bsst. Sudah berhenti bermain-main?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum samar. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan ide untuk mengalahkannya. Aku memiringkan tongkatku. Aku dapat melihat pantulan bayangan medusa dari tongkatku. Aku memusatkan pikiranku pada langit di sekitarku.

"_T__empesta__!_" seruku.

Awan-awan hitam terasa semakin gelap. Petir kini menyambar-nyambar di sekitarku, menjadikan beberapa tanah pecah dan terangkat. Hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya. Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya, menerbangkan beberapa daun menjadi melingkar di sekitar Medusa. Medusa itu mendesis dengan kencang. Daun yang melingkar di sekitarnya semakin banyak. Seperti membentuk belenggu untuk membuatnya tak kabur.

Aku membalikkan tubuh ke arahnya. Aku menghunuskan tongkatku padanya. Aku memusatkan tenaga. Menarik nafas sesaat.

"_Dio del tuono!_" seruku. Kilatan petir segera menyambar dari tongkatku ke arahnya. **BUM**—ledakan besar terjadi seiring badai yang mereda. Aku melihat Medusa itu sudah tersungkur dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Kepala itu menatap padaku. Aku memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Bsst! Arrght!" serunya. Aku tak lagi mendengar suara. Segera aku menatap keadaan Medusa itu. Kini, Medusa itu sudah mati. Tubuhnya segera berubah menjadi tanaman rambat yang melayu. Aku mendengus.

"Bibit chaos ternya kau ini!" seruku.

Aku segera berlari ke arah kuil. Aku sedikit merasa khawatir dengan Kazune dan Himeka. Siapa yang dapat tau kalau mereka kenapa-kenapa karena Rika? Sesampainya di kuil. Aku melihat Rika yang di tolong Kirika pergi menghilang. Tiba-tiba, kuil itu sudah kembali menjadi reruntuhan yang seperti semula.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kurasa. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang," jawab Kazune sambil membantu Himeka berjalan.

.

* * *

.

"_Great! _Gadis itu hebat!" seru Kirihiko sambil menggebrak meja, menjadikan cangkir kopi di mejanya jatuh dan pecah.

Kirio, Kirika, dan Rika yang berada di dekat Kirihiko tersentak kaget. Ayah mereka kini tengah berada di ambang kemarahan yang luar biasa. Rika bersembunyi di belakang Kirika. Ia merasa sangat takut melihat sang ayah marah.

"Lakukan segara cara untuk menyatukan cincin Dewi Selene!" titahnya pada Kirio.

"I—iya, Ayah," jawab Kirio.

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

* * *

**Omona~ Omona~ Omona~ ****ㄟ****(≧◇≦)****ㄏ**

**Akhirnya, chapter 5 selesai. Hana sedikit bingung untuk melanjutkan chapter ini. Karena bingung tentang cara membuat pertarungan Karin dengan Medusa. ****(T****﹏T****)  
**

_**So, what do you think? It's bad, good, or ugly? Leave me your opinion in review please! **_**~(˘▽****˘~)(~˘▽****˘)~ **


	6. 6 : Suzune?

**Hallo minna-san~ ~(˘⌣˘~)(~˘⌣˘)~**

* * *

**Alhamdulillah, akhirnya Hana dapat ide buat nulis fanfic ini. Sedikit mengalami buntu ide karena ide yang harus benar-benar baru untuk membuat satu chapter yang adengan **_**action**_** di kurangi. Bingung mau ngapa di chapter ini (T_T) Bingung mau bicara apa lagi. _So, let's read!_  
**

* * *

**Thanks A Lot to ****dilla****, ****vinavanila****, ****SweetYumikoScarlet****, ****Chang Mui Lie****, ****Trancy Anafeloz****,**** and Silent Reader maybe.**

* * *

Rika segera melemparkan beberapa bibit chaos yang langsung membelit tubuhku. Aku menatap Rika tajam, ia hanya menyeringai meremehkan. Aku menatap Ray dan Ken yang sudah pingsan setelah mendapat rentetan serangan Kirika dan Kirio. Rika segera mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya padaku.

**BRAK**—pohon yang berada di belakang Kirka dan Kirio ambruk. Mereka berdua segera menghindar dengan cepat. Beberapa anak panah langsung melesat mengenai Rika. Ia tersungkur ke belakang. Di balik pohon yang ambruk itu, muncul Kazune, Jin, dan Kazusa. Mereka segera menyerang Kirika, Kirio, dan Rika.

"Ckck! Dasar penganggu!" Kirio segera menebaskan senjatanya. Menjadikan beberapa pohon tumbang karenanya. Jin yang menjadi lawannya hanya menghindar beberapa langkah. Ia tertawa meremehkan Kirio. Kirio menggeram. Ia segera menyerang Jin bertubi-tubi. Jin dengan gesit menghindar dari serangan. **SARCH**—pedar aura berwarna _dark blue _menyelimuti pedang Jin. Segera saja Jin menebaskan pedanganya. Kirio yang mendapatkan serangan Jin segera tersungkur.

"Anak kecil," ucap Kirika. Kazusa yang mendengar kalimat itu menatap Kirika tajam.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Kazusa dengan nada ketus. Ia segera berlari mendekati Kirika sambil melesatkan beberapa anak panah. Kirika dapat menghindar dengan gesit. Kazusa melompat menaiki beberapa dahan pohon. Ia melesatkan anak panah sambil melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan lainnya. Ia memusatkan pikiranku. Saat ia melepaskan anak panas, aura berwarna putiih dengan kuning pucat bercampur dan mengenai tubuh Kirika. Kirika segera terpental karena itu.

"Kenapa kau harus datang _eoh_?" tanya Rika pada Kazune.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kazusa langsung melesatkan anak panahnya pada Rika. Rika dengan sigap menghindar dari serangan Kazune. Ia melemparkan bumerang untuk menangkis anak panah Kazune. Kazune berpikir sejenak.

"_Freccia__di luce__!_" seru Kazune. Anak panah yang dilesatkan Kazune mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kuning emas dan menghantam tubuh Rika. Rika segera terpental. Kirika dan Kirio segera mendekati Rika. Sepertinya, Rika terluka parah karena serangan Kazune. Kirio menatap Kazune tajam. Ia menghunuskan senjatanya pada Kazune.

"Tunggu pembalasannya Kujyou!" serunya. Sedetik kemudian aura berwarna gelap menyelimuti mereka dan mereka menghilang.

Kazune berlari mendekatiku. Sedangkan, Kazusa dan Jin berlari mendekati Ray dan Ken. Kazune segera menghancurkan bibit chaos yang membuatku terikat. Ia lalu memelukku. Dan jujur saja. E—err, aku sedikit merasakan ada debaran aneh di jantungku. Kazune melepaskan pelukannya, ia segera menatap wajahku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Aku merasakan ada nada khawatir saat ia berbicara. Mungkinkan ia memiliki perasaan padaku? Mungkin saja. Aku hanya bisa menduganya bukan?

"_Ha—hai_," jawabku. Entah kenapa, kini aku jadi gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan dari Kazune. Aish! Karin, kau _baka_! Aku segera berdiri. Ingin mengetahui keadaan Ray dan Ken. Aku sedikit cemas dengan mereka. Kurasa, mereka menderita luka berat karena serangan Kirka dan Kiro. Aku ingat sudah berkali-kali mereka menghantam batang pohon.

Kazune menarikku. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telingaku. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan debaran aneh di jantungku. Aku menatap wajah Kazune sekilas. Entah kenapa. Aku merasakan ada rasanya nyaman saat menatap iris _shappier _itu. Kazune tersenyum singkat.

"Kau ada waktu besok?" tanyanya seraya berbisik.

"A—ada kurasa," jawabku.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan kirim _e-mail _padamu nanti malam," ucapnya sambil melepaskanku. Aku yang merasa sedikit aneh karena sikap Kazune tadi, segera aku berlari ke arah Ray yang mulai sadarkan diri. _'Aish! Kenapa sih denganku tadi?' _batinku.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**The Hunter**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi memusingkan, OOC, Typo & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 = Suzune?**

* * *

Aku menggeliat pelan di atas kasurku. Mataku sudah terbuka karena Shi-chan sudah ribut sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Aku menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, kutatap Shi-chan sejenak. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya. Aku segera mencubit kedua pipinya. Shi-chan berteriak kecil. Aku segera melepaskan cubitanku.

"Karin! Sakit tau!" seru Shi-chan. Ia sedikit mengusap pipinya yang kucubit tadi. Aku tertawa ringan. Segera aku mengusap kepala Shi-chan yang berbulu _light brown_. Sedikit aku melirik ke arah jam weker di sampingku, sudah jam 19.00 JST. Rupanya aku tertidur cukup lama. Mungkin kelelahan karena pertarungan tadi siang.

"_Gomene _Shi~," ucapku. Shi-chan hanya menatapku sambil nyengir. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Segera aku mengambil ponsel _touchscreen _yang tergeletak di atas meja. Aku melihat ada _e-mail _yang masuk. Aku yakin itu dari Kazune.

_From : K_Kazune_

* * *

_To : H_Karin_

* * *

_Subjek : Jalan-jalan_

* * *

_Apa kau punya benar-benar waktu senggang besok? Bila ada, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Itupun jika kau mau._

* * *

_Reply This Message_

* * *

Aku tersenyum pelan membaca _e-mail _dari Kazune. Aku segera meng_klick Reply This Message_. Aku segera mengetikan jawabanku dengan cepat. Sebelum ku kirim, aku membaca _e-mail_ku.

_From : H_Karin_

* * *

_To : K_Kazune_

* * *

_Subjek : re ; Jalan-jalan_

* * *

_Aku punya waktu besok. Kita akan jalan-jalan kemana kalau aku boleh tau?_

* * *

_Reply This Message_

* * *

Aku meletakan ponselku di atas meja. Aku segera memeluk Shi-chan sambil sesekali mengelus bulu berwarna _light brown_ milikny. _'Jalan-jalan kemana ya?' _batinku. Aku membayangkan kami pergi ke taman. Ah... Atau ke cafè dan _dinner_ bersama. Tidak! Ke pantai dan bermain! Aish! Kenapa aku berpikir macam-macam sih?

**I think I'm ugly. And nobody wants to love me. Just like her I wanna be pretty**—ponselku berbunyi. Aku segera mengarahkan tanganku ke atas meja dan mengambil ponselku. Aku segera membaca _e-mail _dari Kazune

_From : K_Kazune_

* * *

_To : H_Karin_

* * *

_Subjek : re ; re ; Jalan-jalan_

* * *

_Itu rahasia dulu ya?! ^^ Haha! Baiklah, kutunggu di taman kau besok jam 7 pagi._

* * *

_Reply This Message_

* * *

Jawaban Kazune membuatku semakin penasaran. Padahal, aku sudah menduga kalau dia tidak akan memberi tauku. Aku meletakan ponselku kembali. Segera, aku menuju ke ruang makan. Ini sudah waktu makan malam dan aku yakin kalau aku tak turun ke ruang makan. Ray akan berteriak memanggil namaku.

.

* * *

.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju ke taman. Ini baru jam 06.55 JST. Udara masih sangat _fresh_ kerena belum banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Sinar matahari juga belum terik. Namun, sudah banyak orang yang pergi ke kantor. Aku mendongak, menatap langit yang masih sedikit berwarna _oranye _sedikit kuning yang bercampur dengan biru, awan-awan juga bergerak perlahan. Aku tersenyum simpul. Pemandangan yang indah bukan?

Aku tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa. Aku merasa hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan dan tak ada pertempuran. Aku menarik nafas pelan sambil berjalan. Aku bersyukur sekali. Aku tak bermimpi aneh yang merupakan pertanda-pertanda. Tidurku semalam nyenyak sekali. Aku berbelok ke kanan saat sampai di perempatan. Berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang pergi ke kantor.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di taman. Aku tiba ditaman bagian utara. Aku bersenandung kecil. Membayangkan acara apa yang akan Kazune dan aku lakukan nanti. Kencankah? Haha... Itu hanya banyanganku. Aku sedikit bingung dengan perasaanku. Aku merasanya nyaman saat bersama Kazune. Aku merasa Kazune itu seperti pelindung. Ia juga perhatian padaku. A—apa aku menyukainya ya?

"KAZUNE!" aku berteriak sambil melambaikan kedua tanganku saat melihat Kazune sedang duduk di bangku taman. Kazune tersenyum ringan, ia mengangkat tangan kanan dan melambaikannya. Aku segera berlari mendekati Kazune. Aku duduk di sampingnya. Nafasku masih tersengkal karena berlari. Cukup melelahkan berlari ke arah Kazune.

"_Go—gomene! _Aku membuatmu menunggu lama," ucapku.

Kazune tersenyum ringan. Ia mengambil _arloji_nya dan melihatnya. Ia lalu tersenyum ke arahku. Aish... Pipiku merona melihat senyumnya. Aku sedikit memalingkan wajahku agar Kazune tak dapat melihat wajahku yang mulai merona.

"Aku juga belum lama datang," ucapnya. Aku menatap wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tak kesal. Aku menarik nafas lega. Syukurlah. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada bangku taman. Kazune menatapku.

"Kau lelah?" tanyanya.

"_Iie_," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke halte bus. Kita menunggu bus untuk pergi ke air terjun," ucap Kazune.

"Jadi kita ke air terjun?" tanyaku antusias.

Kazune mengangguk ringan. Aku tertawa kecil dan memeluknya. E—eh, me—memeluk Kazune? Aku segera melepas pelukanku pada Kazune. A—aish! Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini sih? Aku memalingkan wajahku dari Kazune. Segera aku merutuki tingkah bodohku tadi. Kugunakan ekor mataku untuk melihat Kazune. Wajahnya tertutup rambut _blonde_nya. Aku melihat ada semburat _pink _tipis di pipinya. A—apa dia malu?

.

* * *

.

Kami—Kazune dan aku menaiki bus menuju ke daerah yang cukup jauh dari kota. Memerlukan waktu 1 jam untuk sampai di daerah ini. Daerah ini mungkin dapat kukatakan sebagai hutan lindung. Aku merasakan udara segar yang memenuhi tempat ini. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi dengan daun yang berwarna hijau. Aku berlari kecil menelusuri jalanan yang di buat dari batu tersusun rapi. Kazune tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Ia segera berlari mengejarku.

Kami berlari-lari sekitar 500 meter. Terlihat seperti anak kecil kah? Aku tertawa ringan. Aku mulai memperlambat lariku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada orang yang merangkulku dari belakang. Aku menoleh menatap sosok yang merangkulku—Kazune. Ia tertawa ringan. Lalu mencubit hidungku.

"Kena kau!" serunya.

Kami tertawa lepas. Kali ini aku benar-benar merasakan hari yang menyenangkan bersama Kazune. Kazune menariku ke pohon cemara yang tinggi dengan daun yang rindang. Kazune berjongkok di bawah pohon itu. Aku segera mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _eoh_?" tanyaku.

"Aku lelah berlari mengejarmu," ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum simpul. Jadi ia lelah karena kami kejar-kejaran. Aku duduk disampingnya. Kazune menatapku ia tersenyum tipis. Ia mendongak menatap langit. Tiba-tiba, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"E—eh! Ka—Kazune a—apa yang ka—kau lakukan?" tanyaku kaget.

"Aku lelah. Jadi, aku boleh istirahat bukan? Sebentar saja, 5 menit saja," ucapnya.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Lalu menatap wajahnya, ia memejamkan matanya. Aku tersenyum simpul. Ia pasti sangat lelah karena kami kejar-kejaran layaknya anak kecil. Aku mengamati wajah Kazune lebih detail. Kalau tidur ia tampan juga ya? Aku tersenyum simpul. Ikut memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengerti perasaanku.

Sejak Kazune menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku merasakan jantungku meletup-letup. Rasanya ada perasaan aneh dengan Kazune. Apa benar, aku mulai menyukainya?

.

* * *

.

"Masih jauh ya?" tanyaku.

Kami berjalan melewati daerah berbukit-bukit selama 1 jam. Aku merasa hutan lindung ini sangat luas. Aku mendongak menatap langit, mentari perlahan mulai naik. Udara di sekitarku semakin sejuk. Sebenarnya tidak membosankan juga bersama dengan Kazune. Ia sering membuat candaan meskipun kurang lucu juga sih. Tapi, itu cukup menghibur.

Kazune melirik ke arahku. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Semakin lama, jalan yang kami lalui semakin datar. Jadi, tidak terlalu melelahkanku seperti jalan menanjak yang kami lalui tadi. Sungguh, jalan tanjakan tadi itu sangat menguras tenaga!

Kazune berhenti, aku yang berada di belakangnya juga ikut berhenti. Aku sedikit mencondongkan badanku ke depan supaya bisa melihat apa yang berada di depan Kazune. Aku mendengar suara gemericik air yang cukup jelas. Dan, aku melihat air terjun yang tinggi sekitar 25 meter. Aku menatap pemandangan di depanku tak percaya. Indah, tidak! Melainkan sangat indah.

Kazune perlahan turun melewati tangga yang berada di depannya. Tangga terbuat dari batu yang tersusun rapi dengan perekat sedikit di semen. Di kanan kiri tangga ada pegangan yang di buat dari besi sedikit berkarat. Kazune mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku bantu turun. Disini licin," ucapnya.

"Ah... Iya!" aku segera menyambut uluran tangan Kazune.

Kazune mengenggam tanganku erat. Aku merasakan ada rasanya nyaman dan hangat dari tangan Kazune. Kazune menatapku lembut. Kami berjalan menuruni tangga bersamaan. Saat sampai di bawah Kazune tak melepaskan tanganku. Aku sedikit heran kenapa Kazune tak melepaskan tanganku. Lupakah dia? Aku melirik tanganku yang Kazune genggam. Kazune tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia melihat apa yang aku lirik.

"A—ah i—itu! _Go—gomene!_" ucapnya sambil gelagapan.

"Tak apa," jawabku enteng.

Kazune mengajakku untuk mendekati sebuah batu yang berada di dekat air terjun. Aku mengiyakannya. Aku meletakan sandalku di samping sandal Kazune yang ia letakan di bawah pohon sakura bersama dengan tas kami berdua. Kazune mengulurkan tangan padaku untuk berjalan ke batu itu. Aku mengenggam tangannya erat. Batu-batu disini sangat licin. Aku harus berpegangan pada Kazune agar aku tidak terpeleset.

Kakiku melewati aliran air yang dingin. Kazune terus mengenggam tanganku. Aku merasa tanah di aliran air yang dingin adalah pasir-pasir berwarna coklat muda dengan sedikit warna hitam. Saat melewati aliran air yang berarus cukup deras aku terpeleset. Kazune langsung menarik tanganku. Setelah ia menarik tanganku ia langsung memelukku. Kuakui, aku sedikit _shock _karena terpeleset mendadak.

"Tenanglah Karin," ucapnya. **CHU**—aku merasakan Kazune mengecup dahiku. Dan otomatis pipiku menjadi merah. Jujur, aku merasa senang Kazune mengecup dahiku lembut. Kami kembali berjalan ke arah batu itu.

Setelah kami sampai di batu itu. Kazune duduk di batu itu, aku juga ikut duduk di sampingnya. Di antara kami tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Hanya ada suara aliran air dan suara air terjun yang menjadi _backsound _di antara kami.

"So—soal tadi, a—aku minta maaf," ucap Kazune "A—aku ta—tadi re-."

"Tak apa, aku tak mempermasalahkannya," potongku.

Kazune menatapku lembut. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepalaku. Entah kenapa, aku tak merasa takut. Aku merasa bisa menduga apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku. Dia akan menciumku, dugaku. Kazune semakin mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala. Semakin lama aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang hangat.

Semakin lama, semakin dekat saja wajah kami. Kazune memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Hidung kami sudah saling bersentuhan. Nyaris saja Kazune menciumku sebelum ada suara yang menginterupsi kami.

"_Okaa-san _dan _otou-san_, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya seorang di samping kami.

Kazune langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari Kazune. Pipiku sudah seperti tomat yang siap untuk di petik. Aku menatap langit. Sedikit merasa getaran aneh di dadaku dan merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di hatiku.

"_Ok__aa-san _dan _ot__ou-san_, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi? Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," ucap seorang anak kecil yang berada di samping Kazune.

Aku mengamati anak kecil itu. Ia memiliki rambut _blonde _seperti Kazune. Wajahnya imut, hidungnya mirip dengan Kazune dan warna matanya mirip denganku—_zambrut_. Aku sedikit terpesona dengannya. _'Imutnya~,' _batinku gemas. Ingin rasanya mencubit pipinya itu.

"Hei adik kecil, kami bukan _okaa-san _dan _otou-san_mu. Dimana orang tuamu. Kami akan membantumu menemukan orang tuamu," ucap Kazune.

"_Iie!_ Kalian berdualah orang tuakku! Aku Suzune Kujyou, anak dari Kazune Kujyou dan Hanazono Karin yang nanti akan menjadi Karin Kujyou," ucap anak di depanku.

Apa? Anak kecil ini bilang kalau dia anakku dengan Kazune? Aish! Apa yang terjadi. Aku bertemu Kazune saja belum sampai 1 bulan penuh. Baru sekitar 3 mingguan. Kenapa kami sudah memiliki anak? Aku heran. Jangan-jangan anak ini _amnesia _lagi!

"Adik kecil jangan bercanda. Kami ini belum menikah, bahkan kami masih terlalu muda untuk menikah," ucapku lembut padanya.

"Aku tak berbohong _ok__aa-san_. Oh, iya aku lupa! Aku ini dari masa depan!" bantah anak itu—Suzune.

"Masa depan huh?" tanya Kazune.

"_Hai, tou-san_! Aku memang dari masa depan!" jawab Suzune ceria.

Ia menunjukan senyum yang manis. Aish! Semakin lama aku semakin gemas dengan Suzune! Aku ingin mencubit kedua pipinya yang menggemaskan itu sekarang. Suzune mendekatiku. Ia segera duduk di pangkuanku.

"Jadi, kau Suzune datang dari masa depan? Dan kenapa kau berada di masa ini?" tanya Kazune langsung.

"Aku memang dari masa depan _o__tou-san_. Aku datang ke masa ini untuk membantu kalian. Masa depan akan hancur karena Zeus bangkit!" ucap Suzune sedikit berapi-api.

'_Ia bersemangat sekali,' _batinku. Aku mengusap surai _blonde_nya itu. Aku mengamati wajahnya dengan seksama. Wajahnya adalah perpaduan antara aku dan Kazune. Suzune menatapku. Ia segera memelukku. Sepertinya, ia merasa kedinginan. Aku melepaskan jaket yang kupakai dan memamakainkanya pada Suzune. Memang jaketku kebesaran untuk Suzune. Tapi, itu bisa menghangatkannya sekarang.

"Ckck! Zeus benar-benar bangkit rupanya. Oh iya. Suzune, kau datang sendiri?" tanya Kazune.

"Tidak _o__tou-san_. Aku datang bersama dengan Kazura," terang Suzune.

"Siapa Kazura? Anak Kazusa dan Jin?" tanyaku sambil menebak-nebak.

"Iya, _o__kaa-san_," jawab Suzune. Kazune menarik nafas pelan. Ia segera berdiri dan mengambil Suzune yang berada dalam pangkuanku. Ia segera menggendong Suzune.

"Kita pulang. Ayo bahas ini di rumahku," ucapnya. Kami bertiga segera berjalan ke tepia. Mengambil sandal dan tas, lalu pulang. Aku sedikit berpikir. Jadi, aku dan Kazune akan menikah dan mempunyai anak bernama Suzune. Aku menatap Suzune. Ia sepertinya nyaman dengan Kazune. Aku menatap langit. Tapi, kalau aku menikah dengan Kazune, berarti aku menyukainya. Tapi, aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku.

'_Kalau aku menyukainya di masa depan. Bisakah persaanku berubah di masa ini?' _batinku sambil berjalan di samping Kazune dan Suzune.

* * *

**. **

**To Be Continue**

_**So, what do you think? It's bad, good, or ugly? Leave me your opinion in review please! **_**~(˘⌣****˘~)(~˘⌣****˘)~**

**.**


	7. 7-A : The Monster

_**Annyeong minna-san!**_

**OK, Hana lagi gak bisa basa basi banyak. **_**Gomene**_** buat yang udah nunggu fanfic ini, karena lama sekali Hana tak melanjutkan fanfic ini. **_**Arigatou **_**buat diviru nishikiori yang mengingatkan saya nasib fanfic ini dan **_**Protection**_**. **_**I can't say anything else. So, let's re**__**ad.**_

* * *

_ **Thanks a lot to all people have read this fanfic**_

* * *

_**Sorry I update in late**_

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambutku. Aku mendongak menatap langit yang berwarna hitam. Aku mengeratkan jaket yang melekat pada tubuhku. Napas yang kuhembuskan menimpulkan kabut-kabut tipis. Aku merasa seperti musim dingin saja, padahal ini sudah musim semi. Aku mempercepat langkahku melewati jalanan yang sepi ini. Aku yakin Ray, Ken, dan Suzune menungguku di rumah dengan khawatir.

"_Annani aishita kimigainai  
Mou donnani yon demo todokanai  
Ah kodoku ga jirijiri oshiyoseru  
Ah yabureta kokoro o shimetsukeru  
Shakunetsu no sabaku ni torinokosa re  
Omokage sagashite samayo dake  
Kiss me ma baby  
Hayaku modotte kite  
Nee, onegai day by day."_

Iris _emerald_ku membulat mendengarkan lagu itu. Lagu _Day By Day_. _'Siapa yang bernyanyi malam-malam ditempat seperti ini?' _pikirku. Aku membalikan tubuhku. Mencoba mencari sumber suara itu. Aku berjalan semakin cepat, mendekati sisi jalan yang gelap karena disanalah sumber suara itu.

"_Konya mo tsuki ga nijinde iru wa  
Furueru yoru ni namida ga tok! tok! tok!  
Kiminokoe mo nukumori mo  
Wasure rareru no ka na  
Yume no yona omoide o  
Kiete shimau no tok! tok! tok!__"_

Aku menatap sosok yang menggunakan tudung berwarna hitam. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Kakinya di hentakan pelan ke aspal. Aku memiringkan kepala, mencoba menatap wajah itu. Ia sedikit mendongakan kepalanya ke arahku. Tapi, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat beberapa helai rambut _brunette_nnya. Ia mengarahkan tanganya ke arahku, di gerakan tangan itu membentuk lingkaran di udara.

Aku memiringkan kepala melihat tingkahnya. Heran. Heran dengan apa yang dilakukanya. Ia semakin mendongakan kepalanya. Aku merasa ada pola-pola lingkaran berwarna putih tipis berda di bawah kakiku. Aku menatapnya. Ia masih melakukan hal yang dilakukanya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu," ucapnya pelan dan mendongak ke arahku.

Aku _shock _melihatnya. Seorang perempuan berambut _brunette_ dan mata _emerald_. Itu aku bukan?! Aku membelalak melihatnya. Ia tersenyum tipis sekali. Pola lingakaran yang berada di bawah kakiku kian banyak dan berputar perlahan.

"Aku bukan kau. Kita hanya mirip," ucapnya. Tanganya bergerak membuat pola lingkaran di udara dan bergerak memberi tanda-tanda berupa tulisan hampa di udara.

Pola-pola putih yang berada di bawah kakiku perlahan berputar. Cahaya berwarna putih terlihat semakin jelas. Ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang entah tak kuketahui itu apa. Ia mengarahkan kedua tanganya ke arahku dan mengacungkan kedua telunjuknya padaku.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku minta kau jaga Kazune. _Aperto__tutte le guarnizioni__bloccate__! __Aprire__la barriera__che limita__! __Apri la porta__del potere__! __Trasferimento__!_" ucapnya.

Pola-pola yang berada di bawah kakiku memunculkan cahaya yang menutupi tubuhku. **BLASH**—cahaya itu menelanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kurasa aku merasa pusing dan mual sekarang. Tanganku terasa ditantai dan dialiri sesuatu. Pusing yang kurasa semakin menjadi.

Aku merasakan tubuhku perlahan oleng ke kanan. Kepalaku pusing sekali. Aku memejamkan mataku. Hal yang baru saja terjadi seperti menelan semua tenagaku. Aku langsung terjatuh di atas aspal. Entah apa yang terjadi. Aku sudah tak kuat.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin ****© Koge-Donbo**

**The Hunter**

**Warning : ****GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi memusingkan, OOC, OC, Bloddy Scene, Typo & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Chapter 7.A : The Monster**

* * *

Aku mendengar suara burung kenari. Secercah sinar matahari memasuki celah korden yang sedikit tebuka. Aku membuka mataku berat. Rasanya lelah dan sakit sekali. Aku menggeliat pelan di atas kasur. Aku mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar. Aku mengusap kepalaku pelan. Rasanya sedikit pusing.

Kusentuh keningku. Aku merasa ada kain basah di atas keningku. Aku segera mengambilnya dan meletakan di baskom yang ada di sampingku. Aku menenggok sekitar. Ini di kamarku. Hei! Tunggu dulu! Aku semalam berada di jalan bukan? Jadi, ke—kenapa aku bisa di kamar sekarang?! Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

**KRIET**—pintu kamarku terbuka. Kazune segera masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ia membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk dan segelas air putih. Aku yakin mangkuk itu berisi bubur yang masih hangat. Buktinya, asap putih tipis mengepul di atasnya. Ia segera meletakan nampan itu di atas meja. Ia tersenyum dan duduk di kursi di sampingku.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya. Kazune menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ng... Kurasa iya," jawabku.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan meja. Di sodorkanya sendok padaku. Ia menyuruhku makan. Aku segera mengambil sendok yang ia sodorkan.

"A—Aku bertemu seorang. Ya, seorang perempuan," aku berbicara sambil menyendokan bubur dan meniupnya agar tak telalu panas. Sesudah itu aku memakannya. Kazune menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi.

"Apa yang ia lakukan padamu hingga kau pingsan?" tanyanya langsung ke inti masalah. Aku menyendok bubur dan memakannya. Aku berusaha mengingat beberapa hal. Bukanya kemarin lusa ia baik dan lembut. Dan sekarang dia. E—Err berbeda sekali dengan kemarin lusa.

"Dia mengucapkan kalimat transfer. Dan ada beberapa pola lingkaran di bawahku. Lalu aku pingsan," ucapku seingatku. Kazune mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar dan memutar kursinya. Aku segera menghabiskan buburku.

**KRIET**—pintu kamarku terbuka. Masuklah Suzune, Kazura, dan Ray. Ray tersenyum. Ia segera duduk di tepi kasurku. Ia menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tangannya. Persis degan yang di lakukan Kazune tadi.

"Kau membuatku cemas! Tubuhmu semalam demam tinggi. Untung Kazune menemukanmu pingsan di jalan," ucap Ray. Aku menatap wajah Ray. Tersirat raut wajah tenang. Aku tersenyum pelan atahu lebih tepatnya nyengir. Suzune langsung memelukku.

"_Okaa-san _jangan buat Suzune cemas lagi," ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Kuusap rambut _blonde _miliknya.

Kazura menarik tubuh Suzune. "Ih! Suzune-_kun_! Jangan memeluk terlalu kencang! _Oba-san_ sulit bernapas!" seru Kazura sambil menarik Suzune. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka. Aku menarik napas panjang. Kuperhatikan Kazura, ia sangat mirip dengan Kazusa dan Jin. Rambutnya berarna hitam panjang dengan warna _blue ocean _yang ia warisi dari Kazusa. Aku tersenyum sesaat.

"Uh~ Kau menyebalkan Kazura-_chan_!" seru Suzune sambil melepas pelukannya padaku tak rela. Mereka berdua—Kazura dan Suzune—berdebat ringan. Ray tertawa ringan dan mengacak rambut mereka.

.

* * *

.

Kazune menatap langit berwarna _dark grey_. Beberapa awan s_tratus _sudah menghiasi langit. Pertanda hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Kami—aku dan Kazune—sedang berada di taman. _Well_, tadi ia mengajakku berbicara tentang beberapa hal.

"Kau yakin tak mengingat beberapa hal lain malam tadi?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Kazune menarik napas panjang. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi taman Kazune. Ia mengambil kotak berwarna _silver _yang berbentuk seperti kubus. Di dalam kotak itu ada beberapa buku kecil yang bertuliskan tulisan yang ia kenal. Tulisan ayahnya—Kazuto Kujyou—yang telah menghilang selama 5 tahun ini bersama ibunya—Suzuka Kujyou.

Kazune membuka kotak itu. Di ambilnya salah satu buku yang bersampul merah tua. Dibukanya lembar pertama buku itu. Buku itu sedikit kusam. Kazune membaca tulisan ayahnya.

_Inggris, 3 Januari XXXX_

* * *

_Percobaan yang kami lakukan berhasil. Kami menemukan sebuah cincin dengan kekuatan besar. Kami masih belum memberi nama pada cincin itu. Sampel cincin pertama di bawa Kirihiko dan aku membawa cincin sampel_

* * *

_kedua. Rencananya kami akan membuat cincin yang ketiga. Entah berapa banyak cincin yang akan kami buat._

* * *

Kazune terdiam membaca lembar pertama itu. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Diacaknya rambutnya. Sekelebatan memori mengisi pikirannya. Kazune mendongak, ia menatap Karin. Ia teringat kalimat sang ayah.

"_Berhati-hatilah dengan masa depanmu."_ Kalimat itulah yang diucapkan Kazuto saat ia berumur 5 tahun. Kazune meletakan telunjuknya pada pelipisnya dan memijatnya pelan.

"Arrgh!" Kazune menarik sedikit kerah bajunya. Ia mengacak rambutnya _blonde_nya pusing. Kazune tak mengerti dengan tulisan ayahnya.

"Tenanglah Kazune," aku mengelus pundak Kazune. Kazune menatapku. Ia menarik napas panjang. Dia berbalik menatap langit. Kazune menoleh ke sekelilingnya sejenak. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Kazune berdiri. Ia menatapku dengan iris _shappier_nya itu.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucapnya.

"E—Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyaku.

Kazune menarik tanganku tergesa. Ia menatapku sekilas dan kembali menatap jalanan yang disusun dari batu-batuan bulat yang disemen. "Aku merasakan hal buruk!" ucapnya. Aku menarik tanganku dari genggaman Kazune.

"Aish! Kalau begitu kau perlu menarikku dengan keras! Sakit tahu!" aku mengusap tanganku. Kazune menatapku sekilas dengan ekor matanya.

"Maaf," ucapnya lalu berjalan dengan cepat. Aku mendengus melihatnya. _'Berbeda sekali!' _ jeritku di batin.

.

* * *

.

Belum juga kami keluar dari taman. Mendung kian memenuhi langit. **BRESS**—hujan deras langsung menjatuhi bumi. Kami masih berlari keluar dari taman. _Well_, taman ini memang sangat luas. Hujan sudah menjadikan bajuku yang awalnya kering menjadi basah.

Kazune tiba-tiba berbalik. Ia segera mendorongku ke samping sambil mendekapku. Aku merasa kaget dengan apa yang Kazune lakukan. Pipiku sedikit memerah. **BRAK!**—sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna _dark blue _menyambar di samping kami. Kazune memakain cinicnnya.

Segera panah dewa _Appolo _segera berada di tangannya. Aku menatap orang yang melakukan serangan itu. Seorang pria berrambbut _dark blue_ berumur 30-an mungkin lebih. Ia berdiri di salah satu kepala monster yang ia naiki. Aku memperhatikan monster itu. Itu _Tifon_—_monster __naga__ raksasa yang berkepala seratus dan bersayap_. Kazune melesatkan beberapa anak panah pada _Tifon_. Orang yang berdiri di atas kepala _Tifon _menatap Kazune sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Tak ada gunanya kau lakukan itu keponakanku," ucapnya dengan senyum atau yang lebih tepatnya seringai.

"Kau bukan pamanku! Jika kau pamanku mana mungkin kau berpihak pada _Zeus! _Yang jelas bahwa _Zeus _berada di kegelapan!" seru Kazune.

Orang itu atau mungkin paman Kazune. Ia mengarahkan tongkatnya yang berwarna hitam dan penuh dengan ukiran ke arah Kazune. Kilatan cahaya berwarna hitam pekat menyelimuti tubuh Kazune. Kazune terangkat di udara dan terlempar entah kemana. Aku segera menggunakan cincinku. Dengan segera tongkat _Athena _sudah berada di tanganku.

"_Lampo di luce!" _seruku. Halilintar menyambar dari langit ke arah orang itu. Ia terpental setelah menerima seranganku. _Tifon _segera terbang di angkasa. Ia menjulur-julurkan lidah berwarna merah kecoklatan padaku. Mungkin ia tak suka dengan seranganku.

_Tifon _segera terbang menukik ke bawah. Sayapnya yang besar menabrak tubuhku hingga aku terdorong ke belakang. Punggungku terantuk dengan pohon pinus yang berada di belakangku. Aku menjerit merasakan tulangku seperti akan patah. _Tifon _tertawa segera ia terbang menukik ke langit mencari tuannya.

Kazune segera berlari ke arahku. Ia menyentuh punggungku. Tersirat ekspresi takut di wajahnya. Ia menarik napas panjang sesaat.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa," ucapnya. Kazune menoleh ke arah _Tifon _yang datang ke arah kami. Kazune menatap pamannya atau entah siapanya tajam.

"Dia siapa?" tanyaku.

Kazune menoleh ke arahku sejenak. Ia lalu menatap pamannya atau entah siapanya yang jelas aku tak mengerti hubungan mereka. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Dia Matsuo Kumora, teman ayahku. Aku saat kecil memanggilnya paman. Itu dulu, sebelum ia memihak _Zeus_," ucap Kazune. Kazune melompat ke arah _Tifon_. Ia segera melesatkan beberapa anak panahaya. Matsuo tertawa hampa. Diputarnya tongkatnya untuk mengangkis semua serangan Kazune.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Kazuto, Kazune," Matsuo menangkat tangan kanannya yang menggunakan cincin berwarna hitam. Cahaya berwarna ungu gelap menyelimuti sekitar kami. Hujan yang deras kian menjadi deras. Kilat menyambar tanah dan membuat beberapa pecahan tanah terbang karena angin berhembus kencang. Kazune dan aku saling memunggungi dan memegang senjata erat. Entah apa yang Matsuo rencanakan.

"_Ekhidna!_" serunya. Aura berwarna ungu dan hitam menyatu membentuk lingkaran di langit. Hujan kian menjadi, bahkan kini sudah terjadi badai. Aura yang membentuk lingkaran mulai meredup, memunculkan sosok _Ekhidna_—_wanita setengah ular. _Ia memiliki tubuh bagian atas manusia dan bagian bawah adalah ular yang memiliki 2 ekor.

Ia menatapku tajam. Segera ia bergerak dan melempariku dengan beberapa batu. Matsuo menarik napas panjang dan melompat kesebuah dahan pohon. Matsui menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada batang pohon. "_Ekhidna _dan _Tifon _akan mengurus kalian berdua. Aku ingin istirahat dulu," ia memejamkan matanya. Kazune menggeram marah. Ia segera menatap _Tifon _tajam.

Kazune melompati beberapa dahan pohon. Ia segera memancing _Tifon _untuk bertarung di tempat yang lebih aman. Aku menatap _Ekhidna _tajam. Ia mendesis padaku. Segera aku berlari. Tempat ini terlalu sempit untuk di jadikan medan pertarungan.

Aku berlari, melompat melewati beberapa dahan pohon. Kutatap _Ekhidna _yang merayap di belakangku. Aku berhenti di sebuah tanah yang becek dengan banyak genangan lumpur. _Ekhidna _mendesis. Iris matanya yang berwarna merah rubi itu menatapku tajam. Aku melompat dan mengayunkan tongkatku.

**BRUAK!**—ia menghindar dari seranganku dengan gesit. Ia menatapku tajam dan mendesisi. Di tunjukan cakar-cakar berwarna hitam padaku. Ia merayap ke arahku dan mencakar tubuhku. **SRET**—darah kental mengalir dari kakiku. Aku mendengus melihatnya. Aku melompat ke atas dan kulemparkan tongkatku.

**TAP!—**tongkatku mengenai salah satu ekornya. Ekornya putus dan bergerak meliuk-liuk di tanah. Ia menjerit dengan suara parau. Iris merah rubi itu menatapku tajam. Ia mendesis.

"Kau," serunya dengan suara parau. Ia merayap ke arah. Segera di arahkan cakar hitam itu pada wajahku. **SRET**—pipiku tergores cakar itu. Beberapa tetes darah.

Aku mengusap darah dipipiku kasara. Aku menatap tanganku yang berumuran darah karena mengusap pipiku. _Ekhidna _menatapku seraya tertawa sinis. Ia meraup beberapa dahan pohon yang tumbang karena hembusan angin kencang dan melemparkannya padaku. Aku melompat ke salah satu dahan.

"Arrgh!" iris _emerald_ku kugunakan melirik keadaan kakiku. _'Sial!' _umpatku. Kakiku terluka cukup dalam karena cakaran _Ekhidna. Ekhidna _melompat ke arahku mendadak. Aku terjatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

Di arahkan jari telunjuk dengan cakar yang tajam itu di dekat leherku. _Ekhidna _menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia mendesis beberapa kali.

"Kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibmu jika cakarku ini menggores lehermu?" tanyanya sinis.

Aku terdiam. Berusaha menenangkan pikiranku. Aku menarik napas panjang. Segera kufokuskan pikiranku dalam satu hal. Aku memejamkan mataku. Mencari sebuah kefokusan yang sangat fokus. Aku membuka mataku sejenak.

"_Gravity!_" seruku.

**BOUGH**—_Ekhidna _terpental jauh. Ia melayang di angkasa. Tak lama, ia terkapar di tanah. Aku berlari bersiap untuk menikamkan tongkatku padanya. **PRAK**—segera ekornya membelit tubuhku. _Ekhidna _tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan. Digerakan jari telunjuknya untuk mengitari tubuhku.

"Kau selalu menyebalkan _Athena_," ucapnya.

_Ekhidna _mengoreskan cakar tajamnya pada jari kelingkingku. Aku berteriak, menjeri merasakan jariku tergores oleh benda yang lebih tajam dari pisau itu. _Ekhidna _tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan. Aku menatap jari kelingkingku yang rasanya uratnya putus. Aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha menenangkan pikiranku yang bercampur.

Aku memutar otakku. Entah kenapa, beberapa hal langsung berjalan di pikiranku. Aku mendongakan kepalaku. Iris mataku menatap sesuatu yang terlihat aneh. Iris _emerald_ku tiba-tiba terasa seperti sebuah tulisan yang berjalan. Aku menatap sebuah tulisan dengan pedar berwarna kuning pucat yang terlihat di depanku. Tanganku merenggang dan seketika mengepal.

_Ekhidna _menyergit. Segera di lepaskan lilitan ekornya pada tubuhku. Aku mendongak menatap langit. Beberapa tulisand engan warna kuning pucat terbaca olehku. Aku mengambang di udara. Entah, hal aneh apa yang terjadi. Beberapa sulur tanaman melilit tubuhku. Aku mendongak menatap beberapa tulisan Yunani kuno yang dapat kubaca. Aku memejamkan mataku seketika

"_Aprire__tutte le chiavi che__sbloccato__! __Aprire__tutte le guarnizioni__sono sigillate__!_" aku membuka mataku. Sinar yang berbentuk bulat mengelilingi tubuh seperti membentuk prisai. _Ekhidna _berteriak kencang. Perlahan, cahaya itu mulai menghilang.

Aku menatap diriku. Tak ada yang berubah. Aku menatap tangan kananku. Tu—Tunggu dulu! Di—Dimana tongkat _Athena _yang biasanya kupakai? Tongkatku menghilang dan di gantikan oleh tongkat yang tingginya sama dengan badanku hanya saja ada 2 rantai di sisi atasnya. Ukiran-ukiran di tongkat itu sama dengan tongkatku.

"Bsst! Rupanya _Athena _mendapatkan kekuatan barunya," desisnya. _Ekhidna _merayap ke arahku ia menunjukan cakar-cakar itu. Aku melompat berusaha untuk menghindar darinya. _Ekhidna _bebalik. Segera ia melompat ke arahku.

**SRET**—ia mencakar kakiku lagi. Aku menjerti. Merasakan uratku yang rasanya di cincang. Aku menatap _Ekhidna _tajam. Ia hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Aku memfokuskan pikiran dan memejamkan mataku. Seketika, aku membuka mata.

Kulihat, rantai yang brada di ujung tongkatku bergerak membelit tubuh _Ekhidna_. _Ekhidna _menjerit kesakitan. Aku memfokuskan kekuatanku. Aura berwarna putih pucat menyalur dari tubuhku ke rantai yang membeit _Ekhidna_. _Ekhidna _menjerit.

**DUAR**—tubuh _Ekhidna_ hancur. Menjadikan ceceran darah dimana-mana dan potongan daging yang tak berbentuk. Aku menarik napas panjang. Segera aku menatap tongkatku dan percaya.

"Ke—Kekuatan macam apa itu?" ucapku. Aku sudah tak memikirkannya lagi. Segera aku berlari mencari Kazune. Aku merasakan bahwa Kazune pasti kesulitan melawan _Tifon_. Mengingat bahwa _Tifon _bisa dikatakan sebagai _Raja Para Monster_.

.

* * *

.

Aku menatap Kazune yang terjatuh di tanah yang becek. Hujan kian deras membasahi bumi. Bajuku kini kotor penuh dengan lumpur. Aku segera membantu Kazune berdiri. Iris _shappier _Kazune menatapku kaget.

"Ka—Kau sudah selesai melawan_ Ekhidna_?" tanynya.

"_Ne_," jawabku ringan. **BRUAK!**—_Tifon _melempar sebuah pohon ke arah kami. Aku segera menarik Kazune menghindar dari pohon itu. **BRAK**—pohon itu hancur menjadi beberapa kepingan abstrak.

"Bagaimana cara memusnahkannya?" tanyaku.

"Dengan petir!" seru Kazune.

"Tapi kita tak menguasai elemen petir. Ya, memang aku bisa menggunakan petir. Tapi, itu tak akan kuat!" jawabku. Kazune menatapaku. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kita gunakan ca-."

**BRUAK**—sebuah pohon menimpa kami berdua. _Tifon _berjalan mendekat ke arah kami berdua. Iris mata merah rubi _Tifon _menatapku dengan tajam. Ia mendesis sama seperti _Ekhidna_. Di arahkan tangannya untuk melempar pohon yang menimpa kami kasar. Kazune juga ikut terlempar bersama dengan pohon itu.

_Tifon_ mendekat padaku yang tengah tergeletak lemas. Di dekatkan salah satu cakar berwarna hitamnya pada leherku. Aku merasa napasku tersengkal. Ujung cakar tajam itu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"B_ufera di neve__!" _seru seseorang sambil melemparkan sebuah tombak pada _Tifon_. Iris _emerald_ku membulat melihat siapa yang melempar tombak itu. I—Itu adalah ...

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_What will happen?_  
**

_**What do you think?**_

_**It's a bad story isn't? Leave me your opinion in review please!**_

_**Don't be silent reader if you like my fanfic!  
**_


End file.
